


Just the Two of Us

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FBI!Travis, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Character Death, Possible Future Relationship, Single Father!Wes, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur James Mitchell was born on a warm spring day in April, and it was the happiest day of his father’s life, for more reasons than Arthur being born.  He had a break in a case, that lead to a very bad man going away for a very long time, and helped him get to the job he had now.  Which was putting away even more bad guys for a long time, and he is very, very good at it.</p>
<p>Whenever his father stands in front of his class and says, “I’m Detective Wesley Mitchell of the Los Angeles Police Department, and I’m Arthur’s father,” Arthur is very proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this looks like this is going to be a story I am going to write! 
> 
> For those who don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Two days again I posted a prompt sort of thing where Wes is a single parent, struggling to make everything fall into place and work. Travis and him aren't partners, for reasons that will be explained later, but all is good, don't worry. I want to this to end up as Wesvis...but I'm not sure yet, let me get there first and see.
> 
> Any way enjoy, plot really doesn't start till Chapter 2 which I have to write.

Arthur James Mitchell was born on a warm spring day in April, and it was the happiest day of his father’s life, for more reasons than Arthur being born.  He had a break in a case, that lead to a very bad man going away for a very long time, and helped him get to the job he had now.  Which was putting away even more bad guys for a long time, and he is very, very good at it.

It was a very happy day for his mother as well, as his father tells him.  However, Arthur doesn’t know his mother, because someone took her away from them.  That was the saddest day of his father’s life.  Arthur’s father doesn’t go into detail about what happen, but Arthur understands.  Arthur’s mother made sure bad people didn’t get away with bad things, and she helped people with problems.  His father always said he chased the bad guys down and she would lock them up.    It’s hard for his father because he really loved Arthur’s mother and someone took her away.  But they go to the stone with her name on it every Mother’s Day, birthday, Christmas, and the day she died. 

Arthur knows his father gets lonely.  Yet when he asks, his father always smiles and said “I have you, Art, why would I be lonely.”  Arthur’s a smart kid, and as much as he would like to believe that, he knows it’s a lie. 

After all, it’s only really his father and him.  His grandparents call from time to time, but his father doesn’t get along with his parents the best, and his father has a busy life.  Bad guys don’t take a break so he can focus and breathe, as he always says.  The neighbors help, and so do some of his father’s friends at work.

The Dumonts are an old couple that live next store.  They’re grandkids don’t come around often, and they say his father could use all the help he can get.  His father is always thankful and sorry, but Mrs. Dumont always waves him off and tells him to keep murders and thieves off the streets.  Mr. Dumont doesn’t mind helping out where he can.  The Dumonts treat them like family, they’ve been there from the beginning supporting where they can.  They get mad at Arthur’s father sometimes when he misses things or comes home a bit too late sometimes, but they’re always there.  Mrs. Dakota and Mr. Peter are similar, only Mr. Peter is a nurse and he’s made a few house calls when his father doesn’t know what to do.  Mrs. Dakota is the nanny for Mr. Clyde and Mrs. Rozelle’s kids, they’re a few years older than Arthur, but they all get along and have sleepovers sometimes.

Uncle Sutton is his father’s boss, but he loves Arthur.  He used to be tougher, well he still is tough, he just doesn’t hit the copy machine with his shoe, Arthur thought that was funny.  He lets Arthur play in his office whenever his father brings him in because he doesn’t like to burden people.  Aunt Kate and Aunt Amy work with his dad, and they sneak Arthur snacks when they know his father isn’t looking.  Aunt Jonelle works in a different part of where Arthur’s father works, and his father doesn’t take him to see her often, but she’s always very nice when he does.  Aunt Randi is the same, but she’s sweet and always lets Arthur play with Hudson, and some of the other people with dogs let him play with their dogs as well.  Uncle David, or Paekman as his father calls him from time to time, is his father’s partner, and Arthur sees him a lot.  He’s the one who always tells his father to date, to which his father always laughs and says “It’s not that easy.”

It’s not that easy for them to begin with; it’s a lot of late nights and missed events for his father.  He makes an effort though, Arthur knows, he can see it in his father when he hangs his head and apologizes.

“It’s okay, Dad, bad guys don’t stop being bad so you can breathe.”  Arthur repeats.

His father always cracked a grin and replied.  “No, they don’t, buddy.”

Still Arthur is proud of his father.  He works hard to make sure people don’t do bad things, and he cooks really well.  Not to mention he’s very good at baseball and reading stories even though he is falling asleep too, or doing anything when he’s tired.  He’s strong and funny, even if not many people see it.  He has a nice shoulder for sleeping and gentle hands for treating boo-boos, even though his fingers are very good at tickling his sides.  His father is strict and rule-based, people thing it means his harsh and cold, but Arthur knows his father is kind and warm.

So whenever his father stands in front of his class and says, “I’m Detective Wesley Mitchell of the Los Angeles Police Department, and I’m Arthur’s father,” Arthur is very proud.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wished the world could be a little faster as he waited for the elevator, but he also prayed Grace wouldn’t chew him out too much for being so late. He doesn’t feel like trying to argue with anyone, it’s late, and he had the suspect from procrastination hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, don't expect updates to be this quick. I had the time, but I probably won't always have it. I'm taking three studio classes and a lecture class that has some busy work. Also all the fall shows are starting up soon. So yeah...
> 
> Any way the plot becomes more apparent in the next chapter.

Wes cursed when he glanced at his watched.  Of course, it would be almost eight-thirty when he finally gets out of the interrogation room because the suspect was all for making his life difficult.  Of course, they would make him three hours late.  That is just his luck.  Not even a pat on the back from the DA makes it any better.    He just can’t get a break, despite all his efforts.  God, Grace is going to have his head for this, Wes just knows it.

Paekman chuckles behind them as Wes lets the way back to their desks.  Wes shoots him a glare, but he means nothing by it.  He dropped the case files on his desk, before he plopped down in his chair with a heavy sigh, leaning forward on his desk and just resting there.  There was still paper work to do and that was going to take at least another twenty minutes.  He heard Paekman chuckle again, before he felt the man pat his shoulders, then rub them lightly.

“You’re so tense, Wes.”  Paekman said, and Wes could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m late.”  Wes responded, sitting up to turn to Paekman.   He pulled at the top of the folder than dropped it defeated.   “And I still have to finish do the paper work.”

“I got it, man.”  Paekman said with a bright grin as he snatched the folder from Wes’ desk. 

 Wes hesitates.  “It’s already past eight.”

“Exactly why you should go.”  Paekman said grinning still as he fished in his drawer for a pen.  “Besides, I could use the overtime.”  Wes stared at him, because out of the two Wes could really use the overtime but he doesn’t have the time for overtime.  Paekman glanced up when he noticed Wes wasn’t leaving.  “Wes, _go_ , it’s fine.”  Wes sighed but didn’t feel up for arguing so he rose to collect his things as Paekman started filling out the paperwork.  “Tell Artie, I said hi.”

Wes made a sound of acknowledgement as he headed towards the door of Robbery/Homicide.  He made his way down the hall and to the elevator.  He wished the world could be a little faster as he waited for the elevator, but he also prayed Grace wouldn’t chew him out too much for being so late.  He doesn’t feel like trying to argue with anyone, it’s late, and he had the suspect from procrastination hell.  Eventually the elevator dinged and he pressed the button to get to his car.

The elevator ride isn’t long, and no one really stopped it to get on.  A uniform gives him a sorry look when it reaches ground level as Wes pushes out.  He waved them off and hurried towards his car, and all but peeled out of the parking lot.  To his luck traffic isn’t horrible, a few red lights he can handle, and despite some people cutting him off, it was bearable.  It isn’t overly long before Wes is pulling into his drive way, exhausted and just over his day. 

Sighing, Wes crawled out of his car, glancing at his neighbor’s house.  In the window closest to his driveway he saw the curtains flutter and shift close.   He gave another sigh; of course, the Dumonts would be spy through the window to see when he rolled in home.  Growling he pushed off from his car and moved down his driveway towards their house.  The porch light flicks on as he made the way to the front door, and Grace tore open the door before he reaches the top step of the porch.  She doesn’t look angry, she usually doesn’t, because she knows how hard he tries, but that’s no excuse.  She just sort of crosses her arms and gives him a look and Wes feels like he missed curfew and his mother found out.

“I know, I’m late,” Wes said weakly hanging his head a bit as he walked towards the door.  “I’m sorry, it’s just…”He paused and glanced up at her and sighed, “ _work_ , which is no excuse.”  Silence is all Grace gives him and Wes feels the guilt weigh more on his shoulders.  “There was a suspect, and he was stonewalling, and—It’s been a long day and you probably don’t want to hear about, but—I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“A little bit,” Grace said, the corners of her mouth pulling up a bit.  “You look tired.”  She pointed out.

Wes just sort of nodded in agreement.  He was tired.  He had been going since early that morning, and his day hadn’t allowed for a break.  He just wants to go home and sleep, but he can’t, not yet.  Grace sighed and held the door open for him with a gentle smile on her face, and Wes entered silently.  “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble for you two.”

“Arthur, trouble, you sure gave use the right child.”  She teased.  “He was an angel as always.”  Grace said lightly, placing a soft hand on Wes’ shoulder after she closed the door.  “He’s asleep on the couch in the living room.”

“Thanks again for watching him.”  Wes thanked for the thousandth time that day. 

Grace just waved him off, and nudged him in the direction of the living room.  Wes heard Grace wander off and start talking to her husband, a mindless sort of chatter.  He turned his attention back to the living room; finding his five-almost-six year old son, Arthur, or Artie as he was called by basically everyone, curled up on the plush leather couch of the Dumont living room.  He was buried under a quilt, using the throw pillow to rest his head, with his stuffed bunny tucked under his arms.

Wes grinned at how peaceful the boy looked, savoring the moment before he had to wake him up to go back home.  Soft little breaths coming from his nose that was so much like his mother’s.  His dirty blonde hair was a mess from sleep, and he’s round boyish face made him look like he just turned five.  He’s thin though, much like Wes had been when he was younger.  It’s clear his going to have Wes’ leaner build as he grew older. 

The detective gave a sigh as moved to sit on the couch.  He gently pushed some of Arthur’s hair to the side, before resting his hand on the boys shoulder and giving him a small shake.  “Hey, Arthur, wake up,” Wes started softly as the boy stirred.  “It’s time to go home.”

Arthur groaned and curled in on himself some more.

“Artie, come on,” Wes continued, grinning Arthur’s pale blue eyes peeled open a bit grumpily. Wes just smiled and moved his hand to rub the boy back, urging him into waking up a bit more.  “It’s time to go home.” 

“Daddy?”  Arthur said shifting to sit up.

“Yeah,” Wes said gently as he helped him, sorting his hair a bit.  “Sorry, I’m late; I got held up at work.”

Arthur just nodded, before reaching to throw his arms around Wes’ neck.  Wes smiled and pulled him onto his lap.  The two sat in silence for a few moments.  Wes felt Arthur’s head grow heavy on his shoulder again, feeling his soft breaths on Wes’ neck, and he grinned to himself, fixing what he could before he stood.  Arthur’s weight is easy enough for him to handle.  Wes made his way out of the living room, back towards the foyer, where the Dumonts are hovering a bit.  He gave them a thankful smile again before Grace hurried forward to get the door.

Another thank you, a simple ‘no problem’, and Wes is on his way.  The walk about to the Mitchell house was easy enough, and Wes had long since mastered the ability to open his front door with his hands full of child.  He entered and locked the door behind him, dropping his keys on the countertop, before starting up the stairs.  He ducked into Arthur’s room and places him in his bed, tucking him in tight.  He placed a kiss on his forehead, before ducking out and checking all the locks in the house.  Wes hung his keys on the hook before dropping on the couch.

Wes let the world fall away from him for a bit.  Let the facts of his life just drift off and just let himself exist simply as Wes.  The Wes before his life started falling apart, back when Alex was alive and Arthur was a distant hope.  He knew being a single parent was not easy; he had always had a serious respect for people who were one.   He just never thought he would be one.    Then again, he never that he would be a cop, but there he was almost six years in Robbery/Homicide.  So he gave up never thinking he would be something, because so far it was proving the universe liked proving him wrong. 

Groaning he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way up the stairs one last time.  He checked in on Arthur to find him still asleep.  He changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillows.

\----  ----  ----

Wes downed the last of his orange juice with the hopes that it would help him fight off the looming head cold he felt when Arthur came trotting down the stairs.  He was dressed and ready to go for the day, seeming very proud of his plaid shirt and dark green shorts he picked out for himself.  Unlike Wes, Arthur was a bit more of a morning person.  Though Wes credits it to being a five year old child, instead of being a thirty-five year old single parent.   Still he grinned warmly at his son watching as he climbed up on of the tall chairs to sit at the island counter. 

“Morning!”  Arthur said cheerily, grinning up at Wes.

Wes gave a bit of nod.  “Morning to you as well.”  Wes said as he moved to place his cup and dishes in the sink.  “So are you going for the usual cereal or are you going to shake it up and have some toast?”

“Toast, please.”  Arthur said grinning.

Wes made an amused sound before moving to shove some bread in the toaster.  He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, turning to find Arthur had slide out of the chair and was hurrying over to the fridge.  Easily he pulled it open and pulled out the milk, handing it to Wes to pour in the glass.  Arthur hurried back to his seat as Wes placed it in front of where he was sitting.  Wes smiled as he watched his son take a happy gulp of milk before he placed it back in the fridge and grabbed the butter.  The toast popped soon after.  Wes placed the pieces on a plate as the phone started to ring. 

He heard Arthur slide out of his seat again, but the boy was already answering the phone when Wes turned around.  “Mitchell Residence,” He said politely into the receiver, “Artie speaking.”  He paused, then his face brightened.  “Uncle David!”  He said happily into the phone, causing Wes to raise a bit of an eyebrow, dreading the fact that work was calling before work.  “Yes, my dad’s here…yes, you can talk to him…hold on let me give the phone.”

Wes traded the phone for a plate of toast, which Arthur happily took back to his seat, being to munch on it happily almost instantly. 

“It’s hardly 7:45, Paekman, to what do I owe the pleasure.”  Wes said cheerily into the phone, even though he already had a feeling as to why.

Paekman chuckled on the other end of the line, but it died out quickly.  “ _They struck again, Wes_.”

Wes knew immediately knew who Paekman meant.  For the last six weeks or so the two of them had been chasing down a robbery ring the media was calling the Smiley Face.  The name came for their calling card, which was usually a spray painted smiley face on their victims’ walls.  They had been hitting up some high end homes, stealing what they could, and packing like they knew what they were doing with their lives.  They weren’t exactly professionals like the Baby Faces, which had slipped through their fingers last year, but the Smileys were still reasonably good at what they did.

“Shit.”  Wes cursed without thinking.  Arthur gave a bit of a surprised snort, and Wes almost cursed again.  “Don’t say that.”  Arthur just sort of nodded from behind his glass of milk.

“ _Cursing in front of your child, Wes, I thought you were better that_.” Paekman teased on a lighter note.   Wes bit back a smartass remark “ _Anyway,”_ he turned the conversation back to the point again, _“the M.O. is the same, and they hit the place at around three in the morning.  A neighbor heard something, but figured it was a cat or the TV.  Great neighborhood watch, if you ask me.”_

Wes cracked a grin at the slight joke.  “I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“ _No rush, man.  Take your time.  The owners are away on vacation and the crime scene isn’t going to grow legs.”_   Paekman said easily.  “ _Everyone understands, and if they don’t, I’ll make them.  Take Artie to school, I’ll text you the address, just show up after_.”

“You’re the best, Paekman.”

“ _So you keep telling me_.”  Wes can hear his partners smile in his words.  “ _See you in an hour or so_.”

Wes made a sound of acknowledgment before the other end of the line went dead.  He turned to glance at Arthur who was smiling up at him with a finished plate.  Wes took it and instructed Arthur to finishes getting ready, while he cleaned up.  It feels like it’s going to be a long day, but Wes has a lot of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I picture Wes being the parent who accidentally curses in front of their kids, discourages them from repeating them, but the moment their kid curse they fall over laughing. Also, Paekman is just a great partner cause his been with Wes through all the hits, so he's very supportive and understanding. He's the one to sort of reminds Wes that the people around him are there to help, and he can go home and sleep before he falls over. He'll also pick a fight it someone bad mouths Wes, and so will all the women in the department. Sutton is the same.
> 
> And remember Wes' track record isn't the same because Travis and him aren't partners. So the Baby Faces slipped through because Wes didn't have Travis as a sort of resource.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe we’re resorting to the tip line.” Wes grumbled as he glared at the house before him. There was much better thing for him to do then drive half across the city, on the chance they might find something. Especially when it was getting so close to five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing this chapter of fun, but it made me sad.

“I can’t believe we’re resorting to the tip line.”  Wes grumbled as he glared at the house before him.  There was much better thing for him to do then drive half across the city, on the chance they might find something.  Especially when it was getting so close to five. 

“The tip line has its moments.”  David said as he started the home too.  It looked abandoned, so there was a possibility the two were willing to accept that this could be worth something.  “Few, and very far between.”  David continued before, moving to slide out of the car.

Wes groaned and followed his example.  He hates that their possible break in the case came from the anonymous tip line.  Still for all he knew, this could have been going on for far too long for someone, and they’re only way out is to have the police taken them down.  Especially when they were giving an address to look into.  Not smart, but if the person played their cards right, it could mean a lighter sentence.  Though Wes would have killed to have a better lead to look into, at least then it wouldn’t feel like they were going in blind. 

The two detectives make their way to the door as quietly as possible to not overly spook their suspect and get them riddled with bullets.  Arthur’s already lost one partner, he doesn’t need to lose both, not when his five.  Wes draws his gun and slides up to the door, Paekman following his example.  Wes gave him a nod to knock and give some warning.

“LAPD, open up!”  Paekman called as he knocked.  A silence settled for a moment, as the two listened for anything inside the house.  Wes nodded again, and David knocked, this time a bit harder.  “LAPD, open up!”  He called a bit louder.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping from within, and it’s clear someone’s running.  Wes doesn’t waste any time, he kicks in the door with a loud call.  Paekman and him push in, sweeping in and covering each other as they near the sound of someone trying to escape.  It isn’t long before they corner two middle age men in the living room, who immediately surrendered, sputtering on about how they were just looking for a place for the night.

Wes raised an eyebrow and turned to Paekman almost knowingly, the other was doing the same.  The two holstered their guns and sighed.  They never should have trusted the tip line, but they had no choice.  Wes motioned that he would look around in case, anything helpful did turn up, while David stayed to talk to the two men, who were looking more and more like homeless men who got caught in the crossfire.

The abandoned house for the most part was clean, save the general mess that came with being abandoned.  The two men had clustered their stuff in one of the bedrooms, possible like they might have the idea of sharing the place it if was good with others.  In the kitchen, however, he found the goddamn annoying smiley face again.  Only this time the words ‘ _Got you’_ was sprayed along as well.  It annoys him even more to know that this was clearly a set up. 

He rounded back to where Paekman was talking with the men, waiting for him to wrap up before he made his presence known.  David turned and gave him a look that just told it was indeed a set up.  Someone had told the two men about the place, though it was no one they could describe, it had been in the shadows of the night before.  The two had figured they would check it out, they just hadn’t expected the cops to suddenly show up guns blazing.  Wes and Paekman let them go with a warning, figuring it wasn’t fair to convict someone who had clearly been played by someone.  The two men quickly took their leave.

Wes cursed as he pulled out his phone to call Sutton and tell them his positive imagining for a break in the case hadn’t worked.  He tossed Paekman the keys so he could unlock the car, and Wes can hear a bit of the chatter from the police radio where he was standing.  After two rings Sutton picked up.

“The tip line wasn’t as helpful as you thought it might be.” Wes said without waiting for a greeting.

“Better safe than sorry,” Sutton said on the other end.

Wes grumbled a bit.  He would much rather be sorry on this one than safe, because that was a huge waste of everyone time and resources.  “The whole thing was a set up.  Have Kendall run the number used for that tip.  It’s probably a pay phone or a burner, but if where lucky it might be near a camera and we can possibly get an ID.”  Wes doesn’t think they’ll be that lucky.  The Smileys aren’t the best, but they aren’t stupid criminals.

“I’ll have her get on that.”  Sutton said levelly.  “Good work out there, though.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”  Wes said moving towards his car, as something about the FBI comes over the radio seemed to catch Paekman’s attention. 

“Never does till you catch the bastards.”  Sutton said over the phone.

Wes made a sound of agreement as he moved to round the car.  “Paekman and I are going to head back and see where—”   Wes cut himself off suddenly when he hears the tail end of his address.  He freezes and glanced at David’s face, which tells him that was his address.  “Why the hell is the FBI going to my house?!”  Wes questioned, feeling the dread pool in his stomach. 

Sutton gets completely ignored as Wes watched David reach for the radio numbly.  “Dispatch, what’s happening at the address you just stated?”  David asked calmly and levelly.  Wes gives him some credit, because David doesn’t look it. 

“207” is all Wes actually registers.  He didn’t even know he said something to Sutton or not, but he knew he hung up and tore his car door open.  He didn’t even know if Paekman was trying to tell him anything.  All Wes knew was he had to get home.   He flicked on his lights and sirens tore away from the abandoned house as quickly as he could, and he just left Paekman to deal with the police radio.

* * *

 _No, no, no no no no_.

Wes’ front lawn and driveway is a mess of all types of vehicles, lights, and people.  All of Wes’ neighbors are crowded around, and Wes doesn’t have to see it, to see that their muttering and wondering.  He parked his car on the side of the street, ignoring all the stares and mutters he feels being directed towards him.  He doesn’t wait for David to get out the car before he starts making the way to his house, but he does hear him calling behind him and cursing. 

A uniform attempted to stop him, but they clearly recognized him, or see his badge and peeled away.  Wes is quite positive the uniform had no clue that that was his house, or they would have taken the time to tell him what happened.  Or at least really try, because Wes doesn’t really feel like listening.  Mainly because he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it.

It was easy enough for him to make his way through the mess of people around him.  He half hears what they’re all saying.  It’s unnerving for him to see the FBI wondering around his front yard, talking into radios and dragging equipment around.  His seen it before, mostly when he was in Missing Persons, but he doesn’t want it to mean what he knows it means.  However he’s already let the dread set in, he just ignores it until he can’t.  Until the fact of it all is in his face and he can’t run away.

“Oh my God, Wes.”  A familiar voice suddenly sounded to his left. 

He turned sharply to the sound of it, seeing Dakota come running over form the back of an ambulance.   She’s wear her usual simple sundress and her hairs pulled back in a short ponytail.  Wes almost immediately notices the gash with the forming bruise on her the right side of her forehead, and a paramedic is sort of reaching after her, but stops when they notice she’s talking to Wes.  The dread roots a little bit deeper.

 _No, no, oh God, please no_.

“Dakota,” Wes breathes, because he hardly trusts himself with anything louder coming out of his mouth.  “What happened?”  He gestured towards her head.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth and stares.  She covers her mouth as it seem to dawn one her that Wes doesn’t know… _anything_.  If anything he just has the horrible, horrible idea of what it could be, and he’s praying to whatever universal power that it’s not any of it.  Dakota took a breath that sound like she was going to fall over and sob on the ground before speaking again.

“I took everyone back to your house, my kitchen is a mess, and Rozelle and Clyde got new furniture and their house is a mess.”  Dakota started slowly.  “It was good, and everything, nothing out of the ordinary.”  She paused taking a breath again.  “I don’t know what happened.  There was a loud bang, and I went to see what it was, but they were coming through the door.”

“Who?”  Wes asked numbly, trying not to project his growing panic at Dakota who he can tell is just barely keeping in together.

“I don’t know,” Dakota said in a whisper as she covered her mouth and took a shuttering breath.  “I yell for everyone to run, and I tried to stop them, Wes, I did.  But one of them hit me with something and I blacked out for a bit.”  She covered her face and her shoulders shook a bit.  “I tried Wes, I tried.” 

“I know, I know.”  Wes said trying to be calm.  “But you’re alright?  Everyone’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Dakota nodded.  “They found Will and Jaz in the storage cabinet.”  She seemed to be calming down, but she was still a bit shaky.  However she didn’t say anything else.

“And Artie?  Where’s Arthur?”  Wes asked grabbing at her shoulders, bracing her. 

The silence followed his question is a ringing in his ears.  He asked the question he had been dreading asking since the moment he heard the call on the radio and his address.    The question he was praying he wouldn’t have to ask the whole drive over.  The question with the answer that will kill him on the inside more than anyone knows.  It’s like the officer at the door all over again.

“I don’t know.”  Dakota breathed out again, a shutter in her voice, and Wes’ heart sank.  She started crying again and muttering apologize.  Wes took a step away and motioned for the paramedics to come to her aid again.

 _No, no, no no no nononono_.

Wes, suddenly, took off for his house.  He weaved through agents and uniforms, flashing his badge at anyone who attempted to stop him.  He’s not ready to play the ‘this is my house’ card just yet, because then the FBI will for sure stonewall him.  Easily he makes it to through the front door, find it kicked in, wood splintering and lock just about destroyed.   The FBI agent there sort of waves him through, figuring he has reason to be there just like everyone else. 

It sort of surreal walking into his place with the door kicked in and his foyer in a bit of shambles, and just the general fact that someone invaded his house.  Time sort of rolled past him slowly, for a second or two, before he realized he had to find Arthur.  Because his son wasn’t taken, he was hiding, he had to be.  He had to be, because he was still scared and terrified and only Wes knew where to find him.

He swallowed for a moment before he whizzed through his home in a panic.  Peering in all the spots Arthur usually hide, all his good ones.  The ones where he went when he was scared out of mind of thunder or the monsters in under his bed.  But he’s not there.  Wes can feel himself losing it, and he’s looking everywhere, slamming doors, possibly shouting but he wasn’t really sure.  All he knows is he can’t find Arthur.  He can’t find his boy.   He can’t find the only family he truly has left.

Wes spun around to try and find something, _anything_. 

That’s when he saw it.  The stupid, annoying, spray painted smiley face.  His blood ran cold at the sight and he can’t move, he can only stare, because he can’t run away from the fact anymore.  Of all the things they could do; all things they could steal, all the houses they could break into, and the Smileys go after Wes’ family.  The more he stood there the more he realized the tip line was to keep him busy.  It was a set up for this. 

 _No, no, no no no no nononono.  God please no_.

“Get him out of here!”  Someone shouted, and suddenly Paekman is there by his side pushing him away.  Two more FBI agents move to help and they pretty much drag Wes away, and pull him out of the line of sight of the smiley face.

It was the officer at the front door all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 207 is police code for Kidnapping...so yeah. I hurt myself writing the end of this chapter. Travis next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis glared at the file in his passenger seat. He’s handled countless kidnapping cases, and he’s actually good at finding the people still alive, so he’s positive with his skills and abilities. It was just the simple fact that the bastards took a kid. A kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some Travis! Now we;re getting to the plot a bit. Hopefully I can write another chapter this weekend, I've been rather busy with school stuff. I have an idea of where I want this to go, but hopefully I don't rip the rug out form under myself and change it up.
> 
> I haven't work on this in like a week...

Travis glared at the file in his passenger seat.  He’s handled countless kidnapping cases, and he’s actually good at finding the people still alive, so he’s positive with his skills and abilities.  It was just the simple fact that the bastards took a kid.  A _kid_.   Who the hell goes after an innocent kid?  It bothers him to the core, and he takes it on a personal level.  Kids are delicate, there are already enough forces out there to screw them up, Travis knows from experience.

Still, there isn’t much Travis can do about it.  At least not when his boss shoves an address and a folder at him and tells him to go.  He can’t exactly shove it onto someone else, not that he would.  With a sigh, he slid out of his black SUV, sliding on his FBI jacket, and slinging his badge over his neck, before making his way to the front door.  He can feel the sort of seriousness of the situation settle on the people around him as he moves.  He can hear the local PD making room for his team as they move to take over control.  Of course the neighbors seem to have a peak in interest as they noticed the new stir of activity; there are calls for a bit perimeter.

A man in a collared shirt, slacks, and a detective badge around his neck met Travis at the front door with a serious look on his dark face.  He gave a nod as Travis stopped before him, doing a quick sweep of his surroundings.  There’s a tense silence for a few seconds before the man held his hand out.  “Detective Clark Jefferson,” the man introduced himself.

“Agent Travis Marks,” Travis replied, giving the man’s hand a firm shake as he peeled away his sunglasses.  “Can you tell me about what happen here, Detective Jefferson?”  Travis asked as he turned to enter the house.

Travis carefully steps through the mess on the floor of the foyer.  He drinks in all he can from the house.  It’s nice and large, so a rather well off family it seemed, good income, rather comfortable life.  Aside from the mess in the foyer, the house appears to be relatively clean and well kept, rather straight and orderly.  Something that goes hand in hand with a well off family as he noticed.  There are some pictures on the wall, but Travis doesn’t pay them much mind as he moves into the living room.

He hears Jefferson fall in step behind him.  “Uniforms are getting statements as we speak.”  Jefferson stated.  “However, based on what we found when we first arrive.”  Travis hears Jefferson stand in the opening of the living room, and he can feel him watching him as he glanced around.  “The suspects came through the front door, over powered the nanny, took the victim and made a getaway before police arrived.”

“And who’s the victim?”  Travis asked, he knew it was a child that was taken, but he hadn’t given the details the time.

“A five year old boy by the name of Arthur Mitchell.”  Jefferson said as Travis turned back to him.  Knowing the facts doesn’t make it any better for Travis.  If anything it made him more outraged.  A five year old.  _Really_?   “He’s a sweet kid.”

“You know him?”  Travis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My son and him are in the same class.”  Jefferson said.  “I’ve meet him one or two times before that though.”

Travis made a small sound as he shifted towards some picture frames on a self.  It’s some family photos, the usual sort of things in a house.  A picture of a young couple with a new born baby, another of the young woman of the couple holding an older looking baby on the beach, one of a boy about four holding up a fish with a silly grin, and a wedding picture of the young couple.  “And the boy’s parents?”  Travis asked as he scanned the pictures.

“His mother died when six months.”  Jefferson stated after a long pause.  He took another pause that caused Travis to tear away from the pictures.  “His father, Wesley Mitchell, is a Robbery/Homicide detective of the LAPD.”  Travis cursed in his head, because nothing about that seemed like it was going to add up well for him.  Jefferson, luckily, doesn’t notice his shock over the stamen.   “We’re still trying to get in contact with him.” 

“Keep on that.”  Travis instructed with a nod.  “When you reach him, I want to know.  We’ll need the statements from the nanny and anyone who saw what happen when you have them.   Oh, and have the uniforms push the crowd back some more, and keep the media at bay.”

With a curt nod Jefferson took his leave.  Travis sighed as he glanced back the pictures for a moment before his team came in to do there sweep and set everything up.  Agent Rodgers gave him a small grin as she entered the living room and took a glance at the photos.  She doesn’t say anything comforting; thankfully, child kidnappings are a little harder for everyone, she just drops a comment about how she was going help up with the phones.   Travis instructs some of the agents to start looking to things in hopes to get a bit of a jump start on this case, while he tries to figure out how to handle a detective parent.

It doesn’t take long for the house to become a hub of buzzing activity.  Statements were flowing in a bit.  Travis managed to get every looking for a dark utility van with the first license plate figures as S1.  It wasn’t much to go on, but it something at least.  The nanny’s statement is slightly helpful, but she was still a bit shaken up from the whole event.  The two other kids had just bolt to the cabinet while Arthur went elsewhere so they were hardly bothered by the suspects.  Still nothing comes in about anyone being able to reach Arthur’s father.

However, while he was listening to another agent skim over another statement, he sees a guy in a suit charge through the house a bit too knowingly to just be another random cop that just pulled up to lend a hand.  Travis turned to glance at the pictures of the shelves again, zooming in a picture from what was probably a wedding, where Arthur is sitting on his father’s shoulders.  He watched the blonde man sprint up the stairs. 

 _Looks like Daddy’s home_ , Travis thought as he watched man come down the stairs again looking more desperate and panicked than when he went up.  The FBI agent watched as the guy tore open doors, glance in and shut the door loudly, catching some other’s attention.  He turned around wildly in the hallway by the kitchen and the dining room, before he freezes, staring past Travis.  The color is suddenly gone from his face.  Travis followed his line of slight to find a yellow smiley face spray painted on the muted wall, easy to miss if one wasn’t looking.  The agent turned back to the man in the middle of the hallway and he can see the face is upsetting him.

“Get him out of here!”  Travis ordered, snapping everyone out of their stares. 

Another detective comes rushing to the guy’s side, and somehow managed to shake him enough to move.  Travis signals for two agents to help.  They easily drag the guy away, he seemed like he was still getting over the blow reality just gave him. 

Travis sighed, turning to find Jefferson standing in the living room a bit dazed looking.  “Thanks for the warning.”  Travis growled.

* * *

Agent McCoy and Agent Lawrence had maneuvered Detective Mitchell, with the help of Detective Paek, to Arthur’s bedroom, where he had remained until Travis was ready to handle him.  Agent McCoy stood of the distance to interfere if he tried something; however it seemed Mr. Mitchell had deflated.  Sort of sat in the room in a bit of haze and made some brief calls, according to McCoy.  Mr. Mitchell was sitting on his son’s bed, fiddling with a stuffed bunny that looked well loved, when Travis neared, but he looked like someone punched him in gut and left him in the rain.  It was a sad sight, but not an uncommon one to Travis.

“How are you holding up?”  Travis asked lightly leaning against the doorframe. 

A snort is his reply for a moment.  “I was set up, my house was broken into, and my son was taken.  How do you _think_ I’m holding up?!”  Detective Mitchell growled with a harsh bite in his voice.

Travis doesn’t take the bite in Mitchell’s voice badly.  He’s heard it countless times before from friends and families of other cases.  It’s the angry finger pointing, and the misdirected frustrations.  The ‘how could you’s and ‘why weren’t you there’s, the words that turned people against each other because they have to blame someone.  Travis understood Mitchell doesn’t have anyone to do that with, so of course he’s going to go for the FBI agents around.  At some point everyone does, Mitchell is just starting sooner.

The agent gave a shrug as he entered the threshold of the room.  “For a single parent, I’d say pretty well. But for all I know you could be flipping out in that head of yours.”  Travis said, grinning as Mitchell turned to look up at him. 

The detective seemed to have lost some of composure, he was still put together in a way that managed to cover up how really exhausted and broken the guy was.  He still looked like he had been mowed over by a train though.  Travis felt bad for the guy.  He’s always had respect for anyone who was parenting a child or children on their own; he had been raised by at least seven single mothers in foster care.   Now, Mitchell was not only carrying the weight of a single parent, but also the fact that his kid was snatched out from under him.

“I’m Agent Travis Marks,” Travis said holding out his hand after a bit of a pause.  “I’ll be heading your son’s case.”

“Wes Mitchell,” Detective Mitchell said reaching for Travis’ hand.  “You probably already know that though.”  He added a bit awkwardly after Travis gave his hand a firm shake.  It was a weak attempt at lightening the mood on Wes’ part, but Travis let his smile at it.  “I take it you’re here to ask the usual questions.”

Travis is slightly thrown of the fact that Wes knows what he’s there to do, but a part of him remembered Wes is a cop, so he does this too.  “I guess I should stop beating around the bush.”  Travis said.

“That would be nice.”

“You want to tell me why that spray painted smiley face on your living room wall scared you so much?”  Travis asked crossing his arms.

Wes seemed caught surprise but he question, like he was expecting the ‘did you see anything out of the ordinary’ or the ‘who’s and ‘why’s.  He glanced at the stuffed rabbit in his hand; before he sighed a placed it beside on Arthur’s neatly made bed.  Wes leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.  “Like you really don’t know.”  Wes said smartly, glancing up at Travis with a knowing look.

Travis gave a bit of an impressed nod at the comment.  He had asked Detective Jefferson after he got over the dazed fact that Wes managed to slip in without anyone even noticing he arrived.  Jefferson gave him a quick over view till Detective Paek, who Travis learned was Wes’ partner, come down the stairs and told Travis he could get him the case files for the Smiley Robbery Ring.  “The specifics are in transit.”  Travis said with an encouraging grin.

Wes sighed, and glared at the bedroom window.  “The Smileys are a robbery ring, my partner and I have been chasing for the last six weeks or so.  We’ve been closing it, clearly closer than they were comfortable with.”  Wes snorted as he started rubbing his hands together.  “The stupid smiley face is their calling card.  I knew the moment I saw it they took Artie.”  Wes ran a hand through his hair with a growl.  “God damn it, I should have noticed.”

“It’s not your fault, Wes.”  Travis said calming, because it’s not.  “You can’t see everything.”

“They took my _son_ , Agent Marks.”  Wes snapped the full bit of his angry coming through as he rose from the bed.  “My son.  My little boy.   I’ve already lost my wife, I’m not losing Artie too.   He’s the only think I have _left_ , and they took him God knows where, because he was my son.”  Wes charged forward a bit, but Travis stood his ground.  Wes jabbed at Travis’ chest with his finger.  He glared at Travis hard; a sharp look in his pale eyes, which told Travis, Wes was going to take this sitting down.  “So don’t tell me it’s not my fault, or shit like that, because I’m aware.”

“Detective Mitchell, I promise you, we’ll find you son.”  Travis said calmly.  “I give you the Travis Marks guarantee.”

“That might be comforting to the mothers and sisters, but not to me.”  Wes growled.

“I don’t expect it to.”  Travis said easily, before he paused for a moment.  Wes isn’t going to be like the other relatives of other victims.  He no doubt knows the process and procedures, and having him close could control him, as well as be rather useful  Travis grin as a though crossed his mind.  “But the fact that I’m going to let you help find Arthur might.”  He watched Wes deflate back to the bed with a nod and a shaking breath.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes wanted to throw the remote into the screen, but he muted it instead and dropped the remote on the coffee table. He gave a sigh and leaned back into on his couch burying his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, that is sort of filler, next chapter has some plot...like a lot...sort of

“ _Our breaking news story is evening is five year old Arthur Mitchell was taken from his home early this afternoon.  Authorities say the suspects of the Smiley Face Robbery Ring are responsible.  Arthur’s father, Detective Wesley Mitchell was one of the detectives on the case, which they believe to be on the of the reasons Arthur was taken.  Arthur was last seen wearing a plaid shirt with green pants, and authorities say the suspects drove off in a dark utility van with a license plate being in S1.  If you’ve seen or heard anything, the FBI and LAPD urge you to call in_.”

The news anchors turned to having a small conversation about how horrible it was to hear, and how they felt for the family.  Wes wanted to throw the remote into the screen, but he muted it instead and dropped the remote on the coffee table.  He gave a sigh and leaned back into on his couch burying his face in his hands.

The story had been running since six on all the local news channels.  Agent Marks had thought it might be helpful to put the word out there just in case.  Usually it wasn’t something he would agree too, but he wasn’t exactly expecting to get a ransom call, or anything similar to that nature.  Wes just sort of nodded, however, and given what the media asked for, a picture of Arthur and him, and some details about him.  He left the FBI and LAPD release what they wanted to the public.   When the story first aired, Wes’ phone was ringing like crazy, and the FBI ran everyone just in case it was a ransom call.

Most have ever had been old friends, coworkers, and a few family members who lived close by that Wes hadn’t been able to call.  For the most part Wes let them all go to voice mail, mainly because he wasn’t up for talking to people, or hearing the worried tone from everyone.  He talked with Sutton, who just told him to stay home and everything would be worked out accordingly when Arthur was home safe and sound.  Wes figured that meant he was pulled from everything, with was probably smart, because his only focus was finding his son.  He picked up a few other calls from work, like Jonelle who was more growly and vengeful than others, and the two or three family members who returned his earlier calls.  Some had offered to drop everything and rush to his aid, but Wes had waved the offer off, because there was nothing they could really do, and promised to keep them updated. 

Groaning, a bit, Wes lifted his hands from his face and peeked at his phone.  He debated calling his parents again; after all they were really the only ones who hadn’t called back.  Part of him wanted their help on this, because he doesn’t ask them for much outside of the spectrum involving Arthur.  Yet there’s another part that doesn’t want to deal with the disapproval and yelling he feels they’ll shove at him.  If he had only stayed a lawyer, this wouldn’t happen, or how he’s a god damn cop he should have noticed someone was planning on taking his son.  Or more generally how he was just a horrible father that was never around, because it’s not like that’s how Wes’ father was at all growing up.  In the end rationality and the latter part win out, because it was late and he didn’t need they’re negativity at the moment.  He just dropped his hands and turned to stare up at the ceiling.

“You should get some sleep.”  Agent Marks’ voice sound as he suddenly leaned into Wes’ line of sight from the left. 

“I hardly sleep the week after Alex’s death.”  Wes admitted suddenly, closing his eyes as he remembered it a bit.  It was a miracle to Wes he even really survived that week.  All of it had been a mix of grief and panic.  Arthur was still a baby; Wes had half ideas of how to take care of him, Alex wasn’t there to help him, not to mention figuring out work.  His salvation had come in his aunt who had just decided to check up on him and found him hardly able to see straight.  He opened his eyed and turned his head slightly to glare at the agent.  “What makes you think I’m going to sleep now, Agent Marks?”

“Travis,” the agent corrected quickly, with a small grin.  “You look exhausted, and I _know_ you are exhausted.”  Travis said, giving him a look that made Wes feel like the man was familiar with the exhaustion of a single parent.  “Look, I don’t care if you sleep six hours or five minutes, just try.  You’ll need once the investigation starts going.”

“You sure you don’t need me?”  Wes asked weakly.

“I think your call on the ransom call is ringing true, usually we have contact by now.”  Travis said glancing at his watch with a bit of an annoyed frowned.  He clearly didn’t like how this case wasn’t following the norm.  “So unless their being courteous, and waiting till morning to call, I think it’s safe to say we have to wait for what we found in the sweep to go through.”

Wes takes some comfort in the fact that they possibly found something useful in the house.  It’s not much, but it’s something.  The Smileys are good at what they do, and they aren’t stupid, but they’re usual robberies don’t involve people being home, or kidnapping children.  If anything, this would be where they would slip up and make mistakes.

For a brief second Wes wants to say something smart, like how Travis himself doesn’t seem to be turning in for the night, or object.  In all honesty he wanted to help, but it seemed like everyone was doing something or waiting.  So it’s not like there was anything for Wes do even do beside sit around.  Even if there was, the agents seemed cautious about giving him things, but some of them respect the fact that he knows how this works, and he’s not going to willingly stand on the side lines. 

“Don’t worry; we’ll wake you if anything comes up.”  Travis assured, like he figured Wes was going to say something like that.  “Just lie down and get away from it all for a while.”

Wes just sort of sighed and nodded, pushing off from the couch and heading to his room.  He curled up in his bed with the small hope that he might be able to escape the nightmare with some sleep.

* * *

Sleep didn’t come to Wes much after he curled up.  He figured he got an hour or two of sleep at most.  Every little sound had him jumping awake, the FBI weren’t exactly the quietest as they shifted around his home.  He would stare up at the dark ceiling as he tried to fall back asleep, because he can’t do the usual things he does when he can’t sleep.  He can’t peek in on Arthur, and just watch him sleep, because Arthur isn’t asleep in his room, Wes don’t have a clue to where he could possibly be.  He doesn’t even want to flick on the TV to let the mindlessness carry him off to sleep.  He can only stare into the darkness and wait until he just dosed off again. 

When his alarm started blaring at him at five in the morning, he figured he should just get up.  He could feel the weight of his lack of sleep as he peeled away the bed covers and left his room.  To his luck there is a fresh pot of coffee in his coffee machine already.  A female agent gave him a grin as she noticed him nursing a mug.  She didn’t say much to him, and Wes is glad for that, because he knew the first thing out of his mouth would be a questioned about if there was a break in the case. 

He hid in the kitchen, nursing his coffee and trying to wake up.  Wes was itching for a run; he could get away from all the chaos for a bit, and let the comforts of 80’s rock wrap around him.  However, he figures there’s an army of news reporters and journalists out there just waiting for movement.  He also figured the FBI wouldn’t let him slip away so easily.  He would probably have someone accompany him to make sure he didn’t sprint off and try to find Arthur himself or something stupid like that.

Groaning, he just settled on making breakfast till someone comes to find him.  He makes a breakfast feast, mainly because he figured if he made anything the people in his house would sleep it and it just didn’t seem fair.  Besides it gave him something else to focus on, besides the fact that his son is kidnapped, and his front long is surrounded by a flock of cameras.  So he nearly levels his breakfast food supply, eating what he made for himself while cooking others.  Another skill he had mastered since Arthur was old enough to like breakfast foods. 

It isn’t long before a few agents are just peeking in curiously, yet Travis seemed to be the only one who entered.  He gave Wes a friendly grin, though Wes wasn’t exactly in the mood to return, Wes gave a sort of nod in return as the darker man neared him. He leaned against the counter by the stove, Wes could feel the man watching and assessing him as he cooked. 

“Sleep any?”  Travis asked calmly.

Wes sighed.  “An hour or two maybe,” Wes admits, even though part of him didn’t want to give out the specifics.  Wes figured it doesn’t hurt to tell Travis; after all he is letting him help.  “You?”  Wes asked.

A small snort came from the agent beside him.  “Here and there.”  Travis said casual.  Nice to know he was willing to humor Wes with some attempts of casual conversation.    Travis reached over and stole a piece of bacon form the plate Wes was preparing.  The lighter man glared at him, but Travis didn’t seem to really notice as he took a bite.  “So, we got a hit on some of the DNA under the nanny’s nails. “  Travis said so easily and causal Wes almost dropped the spatula.  “I’m not planning on getting on her bad side any time soon.”

“You found something?!”  Wes asked in a hopeful panic.

Travis made a sound, before he held out a folder Wes didn’t know he had on him and held it out for Wes.  Wes quickly snatched it up and flipped it open.  “A guy by the name of Thomas Andrews; he did some time out in Ohio for assault and robbery.  This guy is either horrible at fighting or he just has really bad at figuring out who’s harmless, they managed to find him form the victims description, but convicted him on DNA evidence.  Got out early for good behavior, looks like he stayed in town for a few years before he moved out to Sunny California for a fresh start.  Changed his name and everything.”  Travis bullet pointed as Wes scanned through the details.  “We’re looking into finding out what he can about his life here now.  Should have what we need in thirty minutes or so.”

Wes flips through the pages of the folder, glaring at the phone of the man.  He tried to see if he remembered seeing the man hanging around the house, or work, the park, or even Arthur’s school.  Yet he doesn’t, much to his disappointment.  It bothers Wes a bit that he can’t, because part of him feels like he should have just noticed _something_. 

“I wish I could say I’ve seen him around, but I haven’t.”  Wes admitted, because he can just feel Travis was going to ask him that at some point. 

Travis just nodded, and took the folder back when Wes handed it back to him.  “I’m not expecting you to.”  Travis said smoothly as he tossed the folder on the counter behind him.  “But we’re still going to run his picture by your neighbors and Arthur’s school anyway to be sure.  Thomas might have been smart enough to spy on Arthur when you weren’t around.”  Travis commented. 

Wes nodded as he moved the pan he was cooking in to the back of the stove and put the plate on the island.  He told himself that even if Thomas wasn’t doing the scouting, he was still a lead in the Smiley’s case and a step closer to find Arthur.  That was something that could make Wes breathe a little easier.  Now, he at least has a face to blame.

“We’re working on getting a search warrant for Mr. Andrews’ things, and as well as an arrest warrant.”  Travis said when Wes turned back to start sort of cleaning up the mess he made from making food.   “I’ve already put a team together to go to his address when we get it, and we’ll go from there.  So go get cleaned up and dressed.  I’m already getting shit for letting you help; I don’t need any more when you still look like you haven’t slept in years.”

Wes glared, but he started for the stairs, ignoring the calls of thanks for the breakfast as he made his way up.   However, he showered, cleaned up, and got dressed as quickly as he could.  When he came down, Travis tossed another folder at him and told him to look it over while he briefed the team going to the house, before sending them on their way.                It was a waiting game after that, one Wes was hardly able to stand, but he called Paekman for an update.  It was nice to hear Sutton was pouring what he could into the Smileys case, and the FBI was keeping them in a loop.    After an hour, the team called Travis with their findings.

“Alright, we’ll be over.”  Travis said as he hung up the phone, and Wes almost fell out his seat when the darker man neared.  “Bad news, Thomas Andrews wasn’t home and it doesn’t look like they took Arthur there, but good news there is something for us to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I have a headcanon where Wes really likes 80's rock, like all the great hits and then some, and next to no one knows about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of something for them to see isn’t exactly comforting, but it was still something. That was what Wes kept telling himself. It was a step by step progress, just like every other case he handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me like forever and a day! I got caught up with school and the permieres of the last two weeks (not to mention Warren Kole in Person of Interest where he actually had a kid!). So I apologize, and I'll be posting two chapters this weekend if everything goes accordingly.

The drive to Thomas Andrews’ address is rather silent, aside from the conversation of the radio, which Wes was hardly listening to from the start.  Wes really didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t use to being in the passenger seat of anything, usually he was the one doing the driving.  Travis, lucky, didn’t attempt to make any conversation as he drove, but he did let out a mutter of two about the press, that made Wes grin slightly.  The weight of something for them to see isn’t exactly comforting, but it was still _something_.  That was what Wes kept telling himself.  It was a step by step progress, just like every other case he handled.

He took a calming breath as Travis pulled up to the address and flicked his vehicle off.  The house was another run of the mill lower middle class home.  A simple small front yard, faded paint, and in need of some repairs.  If one ignored the mix of FBI agents and LAPD drifting in and out of the house, it didn’t really look the home of criminal, as if one really did. 

“Let’s see what’s got my team so excited.”  Travis said as he pushed open the driver side and gave Wes a bit of an encouraging smile.

Wes can only give a nod and took another breath to calm himself before he slid out of the SUV as well.  God it was so much easier when he was on the other side of the investigating.  Still he shut the passenger side door and fell into step at Travis’ side.  A female agent walked up to meet them, giving them a bit of nod as she fell into step to the left of Travis, and handing them some gloves, filling them in on some things as they walked into the house.

The interior radiated single male living alone.  It was a mix of furniture that looked like it had been picked off the side of the road, or just handed down to him, maybe some thrift shop or flea market finds.   There were bits and pieces of things left out, and only something were slightly tidy, like he possible cleaned for company, but not exactly someone he felt the need to impress, or maybe it was someone’s attempt to clean up.  Wes wrinkled his nose a bit at the place.  It was slightly hard to believe someone with a place like that was involved in the kidnapping of his son.  The place didn’t exactly making him seem like a master mind, or someone who’s done it before.

“Not much is here that tells us about what they did with Arthur,” The female agent said, her words knocking Wes out of his observing.  He cringed a bit at them, surely there could have been a better choose of words that didn’t sound like they just tossed Arthur somewhere.  “There is plenty of probable evidence to link him to Smiley Faces outside of DNA.”  The agent smile as she motioned for them to follower her over to a kitchen table.  “However you might find this rather interesting.”  She motioned to the kitchen table.

The table is a sea of papers, and mail, but that’s not what stands out about the table.  Wes’ eyes instantly zone in on the pictures of Arthur and him at a park, or at Arthur’s little league game, or other events.  It feels like a hard blow to the gut, because someone had been watching them, and Wes hadn’t seen it one bit, and that bother him to the core.  He numbly reaches for one.  It was a picture of Arthur telling him something while he was sitting on a bench at some local park.  His throat became a bit dry, because thinking back he remembered telling some photographer to beat it, along with a few other parents.  The guy had gone without instant, and apologizing if anyone got the wrong idea, saying he was photographer with a show or something and his doing a series of park photos are something.   Wes hadn’t thought much of at the time, the man had been rather understanding.  Yet, now he felt stupid for not seeing it.

“Looks like someone was watching you, Detective,” Travis’ voice said knocking Wes out of his unbelieving daze.    He turned to find Travis examining a manila envelope that clearly held the pictures.  “The return address is a P.O. Box,” He said before he grinned and held it up for Wes to see, “but the sender conveniently put their name at the top as well.”

“Marshall Farley,” Wes read out loud, before he turned back to the table.

“Run the name, the P.O. Box, and any prints you find on these.”  Travis said sharply, and Wes hears a curt reply.  The female agent seems to move away, and a sort of silence settles on them, and Wes can feel Travis eyes on him.

“Before you ask how I’m handling it, I’m still here helping investigate, aren’t I?”  Wes hissed.

Travis snorted.  “Yeah, I suppose you are.”  He said, but Wes can still feel his eyes watching him as he shifted through the papers, mail, and pictures a bit.  “You just looked like someone threw a punch to your gut.”

Wes didn’t give any kind of reply, because he’s sure it’s clear someone did, this was honestly something he should have noticed.  Wes ignored the feel of Travis’ eyes on him as his eyes catch a small card under some photos.  He quickly fished it out, making a slightly sound of displeasure as he scanned it quickly.  “I think I know who Marshall Farley is.”  Wes said, as he held the business card out to Travis, who had perked up beside him.  “He’s a Private Investigator.”

Travis grinned as he took the card.  “Maybe we should ask Mr. Farley some questions.”

\----  ----  ----

Marshall Farley, was a short, middle aged man with a slightly balding head of brown hair, who wasn’t exactly difficult to find.  He was at his office, doing whatever private investigators do in their offices, and had come when his secretary called to tell him there was some people there to see him.  The moment he saw Wes, he attempted to make a break for the door, but was barricaded by Agents McCoy and Gomez, before Travis and Wes boxed him in.  Wes fought the urge to punch the man in the face when he recognized him as the photographer from the park.  Almost immediately the man surrendered, and told his secretary he could get everything sorted out.

Everyone was a little surprised to see Wes tagging along with the FBI when they came into the station with Farley.  Wes knew they were all muttering about it, however, no one actually said anything to his face, aside from Sutton.  Yet, he quickly seemed to realize it was a way to keep Wes from going crazy, or worse go rogue on the whole thing.  Of course, it doesn’t shake the stares Wes felt.

They dumped Farley in Interrogation room 1, while they collected what they need from him.  He was rather corporative with everything.  Wes stood behind the glass, glaring at the man, knowing he couldn’t trust himself to go in.  He watched as Travis entered in a smooth and somewhat friendly manner, but there was a hard look to his face, like Travis was ready to tear the man to shreds at the same time.

Farley had waved his rights, because he knew the well, and from looking at him had been in an interrogation room before.  Travis dropped the files in his hand on the table before he crossed his arms and moved to lean against the wall.  He seemed to let the silence weigh on Farley before he attempts to make any sort of conversation.

“Mr. Farley, I can’t tell if you think you’re _that_ untouchable, or you’re just blindly stupid.”  Travis said as he pushed off from the wall a bit.  He took a few measured steps towards the table, reaching out to lean on the chair before him.

“Before you say anything, it’s not what it looks like.”   Farley snapped, leaning in close to the table and holding up a finger like he could explain.

“Really?”  Travis questioned, straightening up with some mock surprise like he was wrong.  He fished out the manila envelope and some of the pictures, as well as the business card Wes had found, tossing them so they landed just in front of Farley.  “Because to me, it looks like you’re involved with the Smiley Face robbery ring and the kidnapping of Arthur Mitchell, who I should mention is the son of an _LAPD detective_.”  Travis said leaning forward to point at one of the photographs, clearly to point out something out.   Farley seemed to be a loss for words and seemed to gap at the things before him.  Travis slide into the chair across form Farley and relaxed heavily.  “But, by all means enlighten me.”

“The kid was kidnapped?!”  Farley said surprised after a bit.

“It was all over the news, Farley.”  Travis growled, not buying it all.  “So unless you live under a rock, I don’t think it was something you can miss.  Not to mention innocent people don’t try to run.”  Farley stared and then gave a sigh and hung his head a bit.

“First off, I—I—I didn’t know he was an LAPD detective.”  Farley said, once he recovered.  “They just gave me an address and told me to find any dirt I could on the people that lived there.  Which I didn’t, guy’s a hard working single parent.  The moment he made me in the park a week ago, I called it quits and sent them what I had.  I’ll admit to being surprised when I saw him at my office with the big bad FBI.”  Farley said quickly.  “I didn’t know they were going to kidnap anyone.”

“Whose they?”  Travis asked calmly.

“I don’t know.”  Farley said with a shrug, and Travis made a sound.  “I swear!  Two guys cornered me two weeks ago, gave me an address, and a nice bag of cash.” Farley said in a quick panic like it would make Travis believe him.  “Told me to see what I could find, and send what I could to some P.O. Box.  I didn’t ask any questions.”

Annoyingly, Wes finds himself believing Farley’s story a bit.  From what he could tell Farley is actually just caught in the middle.  Being cornered and shoved a thing of cash doesn’t exactly have people asking questions about motives, and it tends to give some insurance off people keeping their mouths shut and out of business they shouldn’t.  Not to mention the man had seemed rather surprised that someone had been taken, as hard as it was to believe that he didn’t know Arthur was taken, there was a chance he never saw a picture.  After all, he hadn’t looked into who Wes was, so there was a chance the name hadn’t meant anything without the picture.  Wes still doesn’t want to forgive the man any less; after all, his son was missing because of him. 

Travis glared at Farley hard, before he sighed and turned to glance at Wes behind the glass.  Straightening up, he turned back to Farley, who still seemed to be a loss.  It was clear that he knew he was still in a bit of trouble, and he might not be about to get completely out of it easily. 

“Mr. Farley, do you think you could describe the people who cornered you?”    Travis asked calming.

“Not in detail,” Farley said a bit defeated.  “It was dark and they kept some distance.  Maybe I could give you heights and weights.” 

The door for the room Wes was in and Paekman slide in with a small grin, taking Wes’ attention for the other two in the other room.  David kindly lets the question of how Wes was handling everything just hang in the other air; after all he probably knew how Wes was holding up.  He always knew how Wes was holding up when things got rough.  Wes gave him a small thankful grin in return as David neared with a folder in hand.

“Kendall ran the number from the tip line last night.”  Paekman said easily like this was any other case.  “It was to a payphone,” he paused for a moment, “but to our luck, there happened to be a camera with a clear shot.”  David motioned for Wes to look, and in the folder was a slightly blur screen shot of a woman.  She didn’t seem to be hiding who she was as she talking was on the phone, but maybe she didn’t notice there was a camera.  Wes blinked and turned back to Paekman who was smiling at him a bit.  “We’re trying to figure out who she is, Randi recognized her from some domestic disputes from a few years back, so she’s seeing what she can find.”

Wes was taking it all as good news, which it is.  All of it is definitely a lead.  However looking at Paekman, he still looked like he was holding something back from Wes.  “Why do I get the sense there’s something else you’re not tell me?”  Wes asked.  David looked like he was going to say something.  “David, please, don’t keep me out of the loop.”

David avoided looking at Wes for a few moments before he sighed and caved, and handed Wes a slip of paper.  “Kate and Amy are headed there already.”  David admits.

Wes almost can’t breathe the moment he reads the paper.  “Is this true,” Wes breathed, looking at David, who gave a weak nod. 

He hurried for the door, hearing Paekman scramble at bit behind him to stop him from doing stupid.  Wes didn’t really care, as he pushed out the door and into the interrogation room.  Travis and Farley turned to at the sound of the door, a little bit caught off guard by the sudden interruption.  Travis looked like he was going to snap at him, but Wes beat him to it.

“They found the van.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis would admit to allowing Wes some room for an outburst or a swing; he had just figured Wes would be slightly more professional about it. Yet when Travis had seen his expression, it wasn’t exactly the angry, throat tearing one he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised everyone I would updated twice this weekend. This is me updating twice this weekend and keeping my promise.

It took Travis five seconds to register the four words Wes said to him, mainly because Wes’ expression had pushed him off center.  Travis would admit to allowing Wes some room for an outburst or a swing; he had just figured Wes would be slightly more professional about it.  Yet when Travis had seen his expression, it wasn’t exactly the angry, throat tearing one he had expected.  No it had been more like someone knocked the air out of him, that it seemed like it was a miracle he even uttered a word.   When the words clicked, Travis was amazed Wes was keeping it together so well.

He rose from his seat and strolled over to Wes, who just numbly held up a sheet paper that he had a death grip on.  Travis took it from him lightly, glancing at Detective Paek who was just hovering of a bit in the doorway of the box, before turning to the paper.   He skimmed over it quickly, drinking in as much details as he could.

“We already have a team in route, and we’ve informed your team, Agent Marks,” Detective Paek informed quickly, as Travis neared the end of the paper.  “They’re ready as well.”

Travis gave the man a nod, knowing his team was waiting for an order to go.  He figured his lack of own people informing him was probably do to the fact that they had been informed he was at the station would be informed there.  He glanced at Wes, who really looked like he was falling apart at the seams the more they stood there and waited around.   “Finally, something that could crack this case.”  Travis said with a bit of a small grin. 

Part of Travis was a little surprised, Wes wasn’t slightly antsier, or excited about this.  Yet other parts understand.    Wes didn’t seem to allow himself to get under the bone crushing hope most parents and relatives did.  As heartless as it sound, Travis knew it was a self-defense, because Wes knew this could go either way.  Maybe a small part of him did, but Travis can see the desperation in Wes’ eyes enough to know he can’t completely shove it away.

“It’s a good lead.”  Wes admitted with a small nod.

Travis grinned.  “We’re going to find Arthur, and this will help.” He said, giving Wes a pat arm.  The lighter man seemed to take some comfort in the action.

It was then that Farley cleared his throat.  The agent and the detective turned at the sound, to find the middle aged man had perched himself in his seat, holding his hands close together.  He seemed uneasy, and from what Travis could see, the private investigators focus seemed to be more on Wes.   “Hey, I’m sorry about you—”

“Save it.”  Wes snapped his tone a mixture of coldness and venom.   Farley seemed to shrink back into his shame.  Travis turned to find Wes had an even angrier glare than he expected.  “Just save it.”  He turned to Travis with a huff, leaving the question if they could leave hanging silently in the air.  

Travis gave him a nod, before turning back to Farley who was sitting rather orderly in the seat.  “I think I’ve gotten what I can out of him, but I know your captain wanted to take a crack at him.”  Travis said, turning to grin and Paekman.  Wes seemed to roll his eyes but there was a bit of a smile on his lips as well.

\---- ----  ----

FBI was already in starting to take their posts when Travis called to give them the okay to move out, they were just waiting for his arrival.  Travis makes a note to thank Agent Rodgers for making the call for everyone to go, even if she lied and say it was his order.  He gave the order to start to proceed with a sweep once everyone was in place, hoping to save Wes some of the waiting game.  But he had to admit it was nice pulling up to the scene and finding everyone already moving.

Agent Rodgers and a blonde detective, Travis had yet to meet, came to greet them when Travis killed the engine and stepped out of his vehicle.  Travis gave Agent Rodgers a nod, and held out a hand to introduce himself to the woman with a bit of a smile.  She introduced herself as Kate Cafferty, before she noticed Wes.   

“What are you doing here Wes?”  She asked with a mix of curiosity and concern.

“He’s helping with the investigating.”  Travis answered before Wes.  “I figured it would keep him for attempting to backseat drive.”  Detective Cafferty cracked a bit of a grin and glanced briefly at Wes, who let out a bit of a growl.  Travis figured he was glaring at Travis by the smile on Agent Rodgers face.  “So, what’s going on here?”

“We’re secured the van, and we’ve got a team doing a sweep of it.” Agent Rodgers informed, as she started leading towards the van in the alleyway.  “There was some blood in the vehicle, but it’s minimal, it’s likely to be a match to Thomas Andrews’, but we can’t say till we run it.”  She stated glancing at Wes.  Travis turned to him as well, his jaw seemed tight but it seemed he was taking it one step at time.  “We’ve still got teams doing a sweep in some of the surrounding buildings.  So far it’s just looking like this was to dump the van.”  Agent Rodgers pointed to another cluster of agents and technician, who were most likely observing something that meant there was another car there.

“Tell me someone’s working on getting the surveillance footage from the cameras in the area.”  Travis said as they neared the van.

“Some uniforms and agents are working on that as we speak.”  Detective Cafferty said with a nod.  “We’ve got them working a five block radius, to see what it shakes up.”

Travis made a small sound of approval as he leaned over the shoulder of some techs doing the sweep.  The van didn’t have much, some empty shelves in the back, there was some carpet thrown down as well.  

“Do we know who owned the van?”  Wes asked.

“They smartly didn’t leave the registration in the car, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Detective Cafferty said folding her arms.  “The license plate is stolen; Amy’s trying to contact the owner about it, before she’s runs the VIN number to see what that turns up.”

Wes made a sound, and Travis turned from his looking to find the man hanging back a bit.  It’s something Travis understands.  Wes might be helping investigate the case, but he’s still the other of the victim and it’s not something he can switch off.  Still there wasn’t much to see any way, safe the blood by the door, which there was probably a very good chance that it wasn’t Arthurs.   Travis moves back so the techs can have room to work.  

For a second Wes glanced at Travis.  “I’m going to go see if Amy has anything.”  The detective said pointing absently towards the herd of FBI vehicles and cop cars. Travis gave him a nod, and the man wondered off with Detective Cafferty wheeling behind him.

Travis gave a bit of a groan and ran a hand through his hair.  With luck the van would be what they needed to get what they need to make a leap in finding Arthur.  The whole lack of ransom call isn’t helping anything, and Travis knew it isn’t helping Wes any.  He does remember from the case file that the Smiley Face didn’t exactly steal vehicles for their robberies, not that anyone really seemed to see one.  However, Travis does remember there were two similar descriptions of a vehicle leaving the scene from two different robberies.

Agent Rodgers gave him a sympathetic look, it seemed like this case was a little hard on everyone in some way.  Maybe if was the fact that the kid was the child of law enforcement.  Or maybe it was the fact that they went took a kid from a single parent.  Either way, Agent Rodgers doesn’t dwell long, and she takes to guiding him to the other team to see what they’ve managed to turn up.  It’s nothing but some tire tracks in some garbage that will need to be analysis to narrow down a search.   Everyone seems to be going over it with a fine tooth comb, or that what Rodgers tells Travis, and he believes her.

“Yo, Marks!”  Someone shouted, and Travis turned to see some young male FBI agent waving him over from the back of one of their equipment vans.  “I’ve got something you should see.”

“Coming.”  Travis called back, before turning to the team by him a nod, before making a quick jog to the young agent. 

The younger man gave him a bit of a grin as Travis came to a stop at the back of the van.  He had a laptop ready to go, with a paused video of who looked like surveillance footage from gas station across the street.  The seemed to be from the side of the place, but it seemed to have a good shot of the mouth of the alley way and relatively good picture quality.  Travis was almost immediately interested.

“What is it?”  Wes’ voice asked before, Travis could.  Travis and the younger agents turned at the sound, finding Wes had come to see what it was as well.

The agent seemed to hesitate, glancing a Travis for almost looking for an okay, Travis gave a bit of a nod, Wes was good.  Still the young agent hesitated slightly before opening his mouth.  “This is the footage the gas station across the street, at around ten at night.”  The agent said before playing the footage.  “No one on the graveyard shift saw anything, save the cameras.”

The footages showed the van making a left into the alleyway and disappearing.  A minute or two past and nothing seemed to happen until a small figure burst out from the mouth of the alleyway.  Immediately Travis recognized it to be little five year old Arthur, and the strangled sound Wes made confirmed it to be true.  It was nice to see Arthur make an attempt at escape; clearly Wes had educated him on what to do should someone take him.  A moment past and Arthur seemed to be deciding what to do, he seemed to make his choice, but some man come from behind and snatched him up, covering the boy’s mouth as Arthur kicked and screamed.  The agent passed the video when there was a reasonably clear short of the man who grabbed Arthur.

However Wes’ “Oh God,” doesn’t let Travis completely take in their good fortune.

\----  -----  ----

“I can’t do this.”  Wes admitted, shaking his head slightly and breaking the silence of the drive.  He seemed to try to take a calming breath, but it came out more shaky and torn then he hoped.  He turned to glance out the window, like he could hide how vulnerable he was, but Travis already seen the blow the footage had given him.  After all, he was the one who pulled Wes away.  “I thought I could handle helping with this investigation, helping find my son.  But I can’t.”

Travis doesn’t say anything for a while.  He knew it wasn’t easy for Wes; it wasn’t easy for any parent seeing their child being snatched up by someone.  Wes had seemed to managed to internalize his breakdown and not managed to cause a scene or throw some kind of fit.  The shock of it all seemed to have paralyzed him into a stillness with abnormal breathing.  Travis didn’t really know though, he had handed Wes off to Detective Cafferty and her partner, while he went to get the evidence in the video sorted out.  No one surfaced again from the alley way after, so it was possible the driver took another way out, but footage is still being weeded through, so there is still a chance.

“You’re going to let one video scare you off.”  Travis commented.  He knew he was taking a chance with a jab like that, and the venom in Wes’ eyes proved that when he whipped around to glare at Travis.  Almost like he was pissed Travis was calling him out on such a thing.  Travis gave a sigh.  “Look, I understand,” Travis said easily, “stuff like that always gets parents.  But we got a face to someone on that crew, and we’re going to run it through everything we can.  You know why we have it?”  Travis asked, he knew he needed to lift Wes’ moral a bit more.  Wes just made a sound.  “Because, Arthur managed to slip through their fingers for a few seconds and run.  Something I’m sure you taught him to do if necessary.”

Travis turned to glance at Wes, finding him staring at the dashboard of Travis’ SUV with a kicked puppy in the rain look to him.  He seemed to be thinking, and his breath sounded a bit more confident, and Travis was sure if he had a magnifying glass, he would see the corner of Wes’ mouth tip up. 

“I suppose did teach him some of that.”  Wes admitted, turning to Travis as the man turned back to the road in front of him.   Suddenly, Wes’ phone started to ring, and Wes instantly fished it out.  Travis turned to see Wes making a slightly confused expression at the number, but he pushed the green answer button before Travis could ask about it.  “Detective Wesley Mitchell.”  He said into the phone rather business-like, even his body language is sort of business-like. 

He paused for a moment  as the other person on the line spoke, and out of the corner of his eyes, Travis could see it melt away in an instant.   Curious, Travis turned his attention from the road to Wes for a moment.  The man looked like he had just been delivered another emotional blow.

Wes swallowed before he opened his mouth to say something.  “Hey, Artie,” Wes cooed shakily. 

Travis hardly managed to not slam on the brakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let's on a cliffhanger and the fact that I don't know when I'll work on this again. I have some school work I need to work on and then some exams, as well as some critiques. It's getting to mid-term time. With luck it won't take me like forever to work on this.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, everything seemed right and okay in the world, but it only lasted for a split second. Then the reality of it all comes crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took like a month to update. I'm really bad and sitting down and writing because there are things that I want to do and stuff. Also school work has me busy. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a Birthday gift from me to you. (I just realized I always update fics on my birthday as like a present)

The number on Wes’ phone hadn’t been one he recognized, but he figured he should answer it, even though technically he didn’t want to talk to anyone.  He had been working other cases alongside the Smiley Faces, for all he knew, someone remembered something.  The least he could do put them in contact with the right person.  He pressed the answer key, holding the phone up to his ear, and willed himself to do his job for five minutes.  The FBI would stop listening if it wasn’t ransom call, or anything to do with the case.  Or so they stated.

“Detective Wesley Mitchell.”  Wes said firmly into the phone.  Annoyingly he could feel Travis’ eyes on him.

For a second or two the other side of the line is quiet and Wes was tempted to just hang up.  After the day he had been having, he just wants to wake up and realize the last twenty-four hours have been a nightmare.  He was about to ask if anyone was there, when the person on the other line spoke.  “ _Daddy?”_

Suddenly, everything seemed right and okay in the world, but it only lasted for a split second.  Then the reality of it all comes crashing down on him.  The call is similar to that of a ransom call.  The call he didn’t think he was going to get, because the Smiley Faces weren’t after his money, they just wanted him off the case.  Or that’s what Wes had thought, maybe after they saw his home they figured why not.  Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Arthur’s on the phone, he sounded like he was trying to keep the fear hidden, and Wes is feeling a mix of relief and panic. 

The detective swallowed in an attempted to calm himself.  “Hey, Artie,” Wes replied gently, a bit of a smile curl on his lips.  The car jerked, a bit, and Wes hardly spares Travis a glance.  “It’s nice to hear your voice, buddy.”

“ _It’s nice to hear your voice too, Daddy.”_

“Yeah?”  Arthur made a sound on the other end of a line.  “Are you okay, Artie?”

“ _I’m a little scared.”_   Arthur admitted after a moment or two.

“That’s okay, you can be a scared.”  Wes said calmly, glancing over at Travis when he noticed the man had pulled over and pulled out his own phone.  “But, no one’s hurt you.”  Arthur gave a small ‘no’, clearly letting a little more of his fear come through.  “Hey, Art, I’m really proud of you for trying to get away.  I saw a video of it today.  That was really brave.”

“ _Really?”_

“Yeah,” Wes said with a grin, before he took a breath.  The next part of what he was going to say kills him on the inside.  “But you can’t do it again, you hear me.  I don’t want the people who have you to hurt you, so you need sit tight, do what the people say, and wait for me to find you.  Think you can do that?”

“ _I think so.”_

“That’s my boy.”  Wes said with a grin, because he knows Arthur won’t try anything.  Travis is calm beside him, but Wes can feel the man silently urging him to get clues.  Wes knows he needs to that, but for a moment he allowed himself to be a worried parent before a cop.  “Alright, Arthur, now I need you to tell me anything about where you are and who took you, okay.”

Arthur was quiet for a moment.  “ _Um…I fell asleep in the car, and I woke up in a weird roo—_ “ Arthur suddenly stopped talking, there is the sound of another voice in the distance, and Wes heart stops.  _“Daddy, the man who let me call you wants to talk to you.”_

Wes bit his lip and buried his face in his hand.  Damn.  Of course Arthur’s kidnappers would be listening to their conversation, and they would be smart enough to make sure Arthur didn’t give too much away.  Wes took a breath, glancing at Travis who raised an eyebrow at his actions.  “Give him the phone, I want to talk to him too.”  Wes said calmly.  “And remember what I told you, Artie.”

“ _Will do.”_   Arthur said.

The lighter man could hear movement on the other line.  The phone changing hands, and a small exchange of voices.  “ _Detective Mitchell, sorry it took so long to call.”_   A deep male voice says into the phone.

“You hurt a hair on Arthur’s head and the legal issues of what you did will be the least of your problems.”  Wes growled into the phone harshly. 

There was a brief snort on the other side, and it just made Wes angrier.  “ _No need to make this personal, detective.”_

“You and your crew _took_ my son, it’s already personal.”  Wes snapped.  “I’ve already be taken off your case, so what else to you want.”

“ _Nothing you can provide.  We’ll return your son soon enough, just be patient, Detective.”_ The line suddenly went dead. 

Wes let out a breath he didn’t remember holding, he dropped his head back against the passenger seat, and closed his eyes.   He pulled the phone away from his ear, letting his hand fall to his lap.  Really he wants to throw his phone in frustration, and curl up in ball.  Yet none of that seemed to be productive.   He just needs a moment to collect himself.  He felt Travis eyes linger on him for a moment or two longer, before he heard him move, before the car started to move.  Wes heard something vibrate, followed by some quick remarks from Travis.

The detective opened his eyes and shifted in his seat as Travis ended his call, dropping his phone in a cup holder.  “How you holding up, Mama Bear?”

“I don’t know any more.”  Wes admitted.

\----  ----  ----

Wes home is a place of busy activity when he returned with Agent Marks.   The call and van had seemed too kicked up a bunch of new energy.  Agents were all buried deep in their work and their finds.  Wes wished he could say they did the same thing for him, but they were more draining that anything.  If anything, they made Wes want a few moments to himself.  Almost immediately after getting home, he had separated himself from Travis, needing a moment between the events and the facts they turned up.

The detective took refuge in the seating area by the stairs, making sure he was in the sight of a few agents, before all but collapsed on the couch there.   He buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.  He really wished he had someone besides the FBI telling him it will all be okay, and someone else to take the blows with him.  Not that he would wish it on anyone, but he really did wish Alex was still alive.

She would know just what to say to make it all seem reasonable okay, even though they both knew it wasn’t.  Not to mention she would take him in her arms and just let her presence sooth him with the fact that it was something he wasn’t facing alone.    She probably would have handled the call a bit better than Wes.  Granted if she was alive, they would be at each other’s throats about the issue from time to time.   It didn’t matter, if Alex was still alive, Wes wouldn’t be facing this alone.  They would just face it together.

“God, you look horrible.”  Paekman’s voice suddenly sounds behind Wes, startling him out of his mind. 

Wes turned to see his partner grinning at him from the top of the small set of stairs to where he was.   “What are you doing here, David?”  Wes asked politely.

David helped up a bag for some local sandwich shop Wes actually liked.  “Lunch.”  He stated before he trotted down the stairs and placed the bag on the coffee table, taking a seat in.  “I got your usual if you want it.”  He added as he digs into the bag.

“Thanks,” Wes said with a small grin. 

He was truly thankful Paekman took the time to come see him, and bring him lunch, even though he really didn’t have much of an appetite currently.  It was a nice gesture to see after the day his been having.  Besides it wasn’t like Wes couldn’t throw it in the fridge for later.  Paekman digs into his food, being mindful of Wes’ house, not that Wes minded in that room.  They had eaten there before while talking about cases after hours with Arthur, enjoying the fact that they weren’t eating at the dinner table, beside them.

“Hey, I heard about the call,” David said suddenly, knocking Wes from his mind again, “and saw the footage from the gas station.  Artie okay?”

Wes gave a loud exhale.  “Yeah, he’s fine.  Scared out of his mind, but fine.” 

“At least you know he’s okay.”  David pointed out with an encouraging grin.  Wes gave a nod, it had been nice to hear Arthur’s voice and know he was okay.  “Oh, Randi found out who the woman who made the anonymous tip was.” David said, peeking Wes’ interest.  “Her names Claudia Mata, her boyfriend was a drug dealer that Randi arrested years back.  She remembered urging her to press charges for domestic violence.  She’s tracking her down now.”

Wes just nodded, mostly because he wasn’t really sure how he should respond to that.  All he wants is to have Arthur back home safe, and he’s getting tired of telling himself it’s a step by step process.  Still a lead is a lead, and if the LAPD managed to find Claudia and bring her in, that would be a huge lead.

David gave a bit of a sigh, before he went to updating Wes on the LAPD side of things.  Kendall was tearing through footages quicker than some of the FBI agents she was helping.  Last he had checked, they hadn’t found anything overly helpful yet.  Kate and Amy were looking to the van’s owner, it was apparently registered some type of rental company.  Sutton had scared the hell out of Farley, and managed to wiggle a bit more than height and weight out of him.  Farley was all for cooperating after Travis and Wes went to look into the van.  The private investigator revealed he had to make five copies of the photos he took, and send them all to some PO box.  So far the PO Box hadn’t revealed too much.  Nothing more than a waiting game.

Wes groaned; he was so tired of waiting.  The leads and processing is ten times more annoying than he remembers them being, mainly because he’s so invested.  Paekman gave him a sympathetic look.  “Maybe the call will come up with something.”  He said optimistically.

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem to be likely.  Sorry.”  Travis’ voice said suddenly, causing the two detectives to turn and look at him.  “Our suspects might not have done this before, but they aren’t stupid.  Looks like they used satellite phone to make the call. The call came from the area, but pinpointing exactly where it came from, isn’t easy.  And there wasn’t much background noise for us to work with either.  But I’ve got some people working to see what they can get.”

“Thanks for the comfort.”  Wes snapped.

“Just doing my job.”  Travis said with a slightly teasing tone.  “Don’t worry too much though, last I checked, we might be about to figure out what kind of ride the Smiley Faces’ dumped the van for.  You’re little tech girl is really tearing through the footage we got, and she’s looking into other entrances as well.”

“That’s Kendall for you.”  Paekman said with a grin.  His phone suddenly alerted him to a message, and David moved to fish his phone out of his pocket.  A smile spread across his face as he read the message before he turned up to look at well.  “While the call might be a dead end, Randi just texted me she found Claudia Mata.”

“Who’s Claudia Mata?”  Travis asked curiously.

“She made the anonymous tip that started this whole thing.”  David said with easily as he rose to his feet.   

“Mind if I tag along?”  Travis asked.

“Not at all.”  David replied easily. He turned to Wes, “You coming?”

For a moment Wes hesitated.  He glanced at Travis for a moment, part of him to if it was alright, and another to see his reaction.  He found Travis was glancing at him with a raised eyebrow like he was just waiting for Wes to take the invite.  “Yeah, I think I might.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Wes wanted to be excluded from the investigation of his son, especially after the day he had, he was still more than happy to still be included. Part of him knew he couldn’t take the idea of being shoved out of an investigation. He wasn’t the type of person that took being shoved in a corner well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get a chapter up by Monday and I did it! I'm so proud of myself!

As much as Wes wanted to be excluded from the investigation of his son, especially after the day he had, he was still more than happy to still be included.  Part of him knew he couldn’t take the idea of being shoved out of an investigation.  He wasn’t the type of person that took being shoved in a corner well.  Though, honestly, Wes wouldn’t have minded if Travis stopped him at the door, or told him to just be an observing party.  However, the FBI agent said nothing as they entered the room Claudia Mata was in.

Randi had set up Claudia Mata in a small conference room with a coffee to make her feel comfortable.  She had figured it was for the best, because last time Claudia had been in an interrogation room it had not been the easiest thing for her.    Also, Claudia had been completely cooperative with Randi when she asked her to come to the station to answer a few questions.  Wes was going to ask too much into it, Randi was good about making calls like that.

The woman turned to look at them at the sound of the door opening, seeming slightly uneasy at the sight of them, but rose to greet them.  A smile grew on her face, as Travis introduced himself to her, and she took the hand he politely held out for her to shake.  Her smile stayed as Travis introduced Paekman and Wes to her, Claudia gave them handshakes as well.

“You’re the father of the missing boy, right?”  Claudia asked politely as they all sat back down.  Wes hesitated for a moment before nodding.  “Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“Technically, yes.”  Travis cut in, with a somewhat firm, somewhat light tone.  Wes turned to see he was grinning a bit as he fiddled with a pen.  “However, it’s a way to control him.  Yet, Detective Mitchell’s involvement in this case is not why we’re here right now.”  Travis’ voice took a more serious tone.  “Yours, on the other hand, is.”

Claudia blinked at him at the statement, clearly processing what he said.  It took her a good moment or two before she seemed to start to grasp what it meant for her.   “Wait…you think _I_ had something to do with the kidnapping?”  She exclaimed.  “What makes you think I’m involved?!”

“You called an anonymous tip an hour or so before the kidnapping.”  Paekman said firmly. 

Claudia turned to him wildly.  “ _Anonymous_ mean’s you don’t know who it is.  How do you even know it was me that made the call?”

“We did some digging.  We ran the number of the call,” Paekman started out calmly, “that lead us to a payphone.  A payphone that happened to have a video surveillance close by.”   He pulled out an image of Claudia from the footage, time stamped and everything.   Her jaw dropped at the picture. “You didn’t exactly hide your face.”

“You can’t do that!”  Claudia countered.

“They can actually, within reason.”  Travis cut in again.  “Faulty information was given and it led to the assistance of a kidnapping of a five year old boy from his home.  I’m pretty sure that was within reason.”  Travis glanced at Wes momentarily before turning back to Claudia, who was gapping like a fish.  “So now our job is to figure out your involvement with the Smiley Face Robbery Ring.”

“I’m not involved with them!”  Claudia stated in a bit of a panic.  “I didn’t have anything to do with the kidnapping of your son.”  She turned to look at Wes with a sort of desperation that he had to believe her.  “I was in a class when it happened, honestly, you can ask my professor I sat in the front row.”

“If I had a dollar for everyone who claimed they weren’t involved, I would probably be a richer man.”  Travis countered.

“It’s the truth.”  Claudia said desperately, looking at all three of them. 

“Then why use a payphone?”  Paekman replied quickly.

“Because I was _scared_!”  Claudia admitted in a half yell as she wrapped her arms around herself defensively.  Wes turned to glance at Travis and Paekman, finding them giving her a raised eyebrow but holding back they’re want to say something.  Wes turned back to Claudia to find her glancing at him a bit before sighing.  “My boyfriend overheard some guys at work talking about what I stated in the tip.  He wanted to report it to the police, but he said the guys were…a little rough around the edges.”  She glanced down at the table a moment.  “I’ve been on the wrong side of things before, and I didn’t want the guys at his work to find out it was him, so I told him I would handle it.   I went to the payphone and gave the tip, so no one would know.”

Travis made a sound at the comment, but it seemed like he was buying what she was saying.  Not like Wes could say he wasn’t, because’ Claudia honestly seemed torn up about everything.  That or she was a really good actor.  Yet, given her history there was a larger possibility she was telling the truth.

“If we asked your boyfriend, he would confirm all of this?”  David asked gently.

Claudia nodded quickly, “Yes, of course.”  She said truthfully.

“What’s his name?”  Wes asked, startling her a bit with his voice, but she sort of grinned.

“Daryl, Daryl Armstrong.”  She provided, turning to Travis as he jotted the name down.  “He’s out of town for a few days, though.  He left yesterday before I went to make the call.”

Travis perked up at bit at the statement.  “This is a weird time to go for a trip.”  Travis pointed out.

“I told him the same thing, but he had work off and so did some of his friends.”   Claudia said with a shrug.  “They were going to a cabin his parents own out near Santa Barbra. To do some fishing or something.”

“Where does Daryl work?”  Travis questioned again, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

“He’s a mechanic for some Utility Van Rental company.  I think its call Vargas’ Rentals or something like that.”  She answered.  “They rent out vans to small businesses that don’t always have the means to own one.”

“Wait, Vargas’ Rental?”  David asked to double check.  Wes turned to glance at him with interest, and did Travis.  “The van that was dumped in the alley belonged to a Vargas Rental company, and it was supposed to be in the shop, when Kate and Amy looked into it.”  David explained to them, Wes can see the pieces clicking in his head, and him and Travis weren’t too far behind.

Travis dug into the folder he had in front of him, pulling out a picture of Thomas Anderson they had.  He held it up for Claudia too look at it.  “Does this man look familiar to you, Ms. Mata?”  Travis asked handing her the picture when she reached to take it. 

“Yeah,” She said as she nodded quickly.  “That’s Thomas from Daryl’s work.  He’s a good friend of Daryl’s, he went on the trip as well with him.” 

The three law enforcement members glanced at each other with knowing looks.  Claudia’s story was revealing itself to have dark undertones she clearly wasn’t aware of.  They had another name to the list of Smiley faces.  Wes frowned, while another name is useful, it doesn’t feel like another step closer to Arthur.   Travis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and Paekman leaned to whisper something to Travis before he moved to excited the room.

“Is there anyone else you know of whose going on the trip with your boyfriend?”  Travis asked calmly.

“Another guy from work, and two other guys, I don’t really know them very well.”  Claudia answered, somewhat apologetically.  “I’ve only seen them a few times that they came to our home, but I don’t really remember their names.”  She paused for a moment, as she seemed to slowly catch on herself what was going on.  “Why are you asking?”

“We found some of Thomas’ DNA in Detective Mitchell’s home,” Travis informed in a business like tone.  “So we know he was involved with the kidnapping.  So either he’s not on your boyfriends little oddly timed trip, or Daryl is lying to you about what he does with his spare time.” 

Claudia gapped at him, as Travis rose to take his leave.  Wes gave her a sorry look, but it all lined up a bit too perfectly for Wes to just put it off as a coincidence. He wanted to say something, but he could only watched as it all sort of dawned on her what was going on.  Claudia just seemed to deflated under the weight of it all, like she can’t really bring herself to defend him.  She gave him a ten times more apologetic look than she did in the beginning and Wes returned it with a sorry sort of smile before he got up to leave.

\---- ----  ----

The identification of Daryl Armstrong doesn’t reveal much.  For the most part his record was clean. There were some sealed records, Travis had made a push for them and it turned out it had just been a B and E from when he was seventeen.  Travis also managed to get a search warrant for the cabin his parents owned out by Santa Barbra, and had a team making their way there.  If he was there with some friends on an oddly timed trip, actually doing what he told Claudia he was going to do, there wouldn’t be a problem as long as there was no Arthur.  However it doesn’t seem likely. 

David looked into Vargas’ Rental shop.  Five employees were off work, two were sick, and three where taking some vacation time.  He sent Kate and Amy down to the garage where Dayrl and Thomas worked, to see if they could work out who else went on the trip.  They had yet to return from that run.  David also had Randi talk with Claudia to see if she could find out anything else that could help them, and Claudia was more than ready to help it seemed.  Kendall was still weaving through some footage, and Jonelle was happy to confirm that the blood in the van was not a match to Arthur’s, but to Thomas’.

Sutton had carted Wes off to his office to just get away from it all.  Wes had tried to fighting, because he knew Captain Sutton would no doubt try to full something he took away from therapy on him.  Like meditation, or breathing in way to much incense to be safe.  He wasn’t successful, because everyone wasn’t going too tangled in that, even Travis was smart enough to duck away.  Sutton deposited him on the couch in his office.

“You look like you could use a break, Wes.”  Sutton pointed out as Wes sank into the couch some.

“I need a little more than a break.”  Wes countered, closing his eyes has he found himself nestling in a corner of his boss’ couch.  He was surprised he didn’t feel tired, especially when he knew that he didn’t sleep well the night before, and he was more than emotionally exhausted from the day’s events.  “But, I think I’m holding up pretty fine.”

“I don’t think, you looked in a mirror recently.”  Sutton responded with a bit of a chuckle.  Wes huffed and opening an eye at him to see the man giving him a bit of a knowing look.  He watched the older man make his way to his desk.  “You know, you’re not in this alone.”

"Oh, but I am.”  Wes responded, closing his eyes again with a sigh. 

Sutton made an annoyed sound.  “No, you’re not, Wes.”  Sutton growled at him.  “You never have been.  When are you going to get that through that stupid head of yours?”  Wes opened his eyes at that statement.  “You weren’t alone when Alex died, and you were juggling a full work load and a six month old baby.”  Wes tried to object that that was different, but Sutton cut him off with a mean look.  “I get it, that’s was something different, but it really isn’t.  Keeping everything bottled up isn’t a good thing, Wes.  Everyone working on this case is just as invested as you, so if you think for a second you’re alone on this, you’re not.”

“I wasn’t aware I was going to get lectured.”  Wes countered with a bit of a smirk as he closed his eyes again.

Sutton shorted, and made a sound, Wes was pretty sure he swatted his hand at him.  “You’re lucky I know you being an asshole is just a way to deflect others.”  Sutton responded smartly.  Wes smirked at the statement.  “Wipe that smirk off your face before break out the incense.”

Wes just hummed in reply, and half dropped the smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there is two chapters and an epilogue left. So basically four chapters more!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave a sigh and sank back in the chair of the break room he was sitting in. He thought this case would be easier, but he clearly went wrong thinking that. Apparently the Smiley Faces were a bit more thought out than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I'm not super proud of this chapter (which means everyone will love it), it's just sort of filler with some plot.

“ _The cabins empty, it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for a week or so_ ,” Agent Gomez said over the phone.  Travis gave a sigh, but he wasn’t overly surprised that no one was there.   He hadn’t had much belief in the possibility; everything was too much of a coincidence to be the truth.  It was even more unlikely that that’s where they took Arthur as well.  “ _Though we did find some interesting items the LAPD might be looking for on our first sweep.  As well as some, what a appear to be, travel bags.  Looks like the Smiley Faces weren’t going to be sticking around for much longer.  We’re conducting a more thorough search now_.”   Gomez continued.

Travis nodded and made a sound.  “Alright, give me a call if anything turns up.”  Travis replied before he pulled his cell away from his ear and hung up. 

He gave a sigh and sank back in the chair of the break room he was sitting in.  He thought this case would be easier, but he clearly went wrong thinking that.  Apparently the Smiley Faces were a bit more thought out than he originally thought.  Travis ran a hand through his hair in a bit of frustration.  At least they were continually making progress it seems.  He finished his cup of coffee before he dropped the mug in the sink and made his way out into the bullpen.

Detective Paek was on the phone with someone from his list of people weren’t at Vargas’ rental working, as Travis walked over, but he signaled the man to not rush it.    Travis could there were still a few names that hadn’t been crossed off.  Yet, it was likely, Detective Paek hadn’t been able to reach them yet and confirm their whereabouts.  Glancing around, Wes was still nowhere to be seen, but Travis figured his boss still had him.  Travis had smartly stayed out of that. 

“Uh…Agent Marks?”  A female voice said beside him, causing Travis to turn his attention to the young woman in a lab coat and some papers.  She grinned at him kindly, and pushed some of her fly away brown hairs behind her ears.  He recognized her as the computer forensic girl who had been putting some of Travis people to shame.  “I’m Kendall, I’ve been hel—”

“Helping with the surveillance footage and putting some of my people to shame.”  Travis finished with a grin, taking her hand as she held it out.  “I take you have something.”

Kendall nodded at him, pulling her hand away to sort through the papers and folders in her hold.  She gave a pleasant grin as she momentarily couldn’t seem to find what she was looking for.  It didn’t take her long to find though and hold it out for Travis.  The agent took the folder from her grasp politely and flipping it opened to peer inside.  “So we went through all of the surveillance footage that was collected.  There wasn’t any footage we could find of a vehicle leaving an alleyway.”  She informed.  “But then I stumbled upon something interesting.”  She said pointing to the papers in the folder.  It was a ticket for running a red right.  There were two pictures on the report, one of the license plate, and other of a man driving a black SUV.  “This came in at about 10:30 last night, which is after our guys dumped the van.  The license plate belongs to blue Honda accord, and the driver is—”

“Daryl Armstrong,” Travis finished as his shifted through the fill to find a DMV picture of the man. 

“Correct.”  Kendall said with a nod.  “I checked that when David told me about Claudia.  I also called Detective Cafferty and Laroche to have them check if shop Anderson worked at was missing any other vehicles.  Turns out, not only was a van missing, but a black SUV as well.  It belongs to limbo service that Vargas’ Rentals co-owns.  Also the tire track came back as a tire used on SUVs.”

Travis gave an impressed sound, because this was what they needed.   It seemed like it was enough to call it a lead.  Travis pushed aside the information about Daryl Armstrong from the DMV, noticing there was more.  There were a few more shots of the van from street cameras.  It looked like Kendall had done some backtrack as well.  On the last photo there was some scribbled righting about how it was likely impossible that the SUV turned in from another street without being caught on camera, and it likely came from an alley way. 

“Nice backtracking,” Travis commented with a grin.

Kendall gave him a wide grin.  “Thanks.  It’s the least I could.  Artie’s a sweet kid, and Wes really deserves to have him back as soon as possible.”  She said.  “I also managed to get your little tech team to helping me map out their path once we figured out it was the car from the alley.  This is what we got.”  She said pulled out a large folded paper. 

She placed the folders and other papers on the desk beside her, which Travis figured was Wes’ seeing as how it was close to David’s.  Kendall quickly unfolded the paper which turned out to be made of the city.  She laid it out of Wes’ desk with Travis’ help and stood back a bit to let him look at the red marked line of the track.  There were some notes of times and some intersections, likely where a street camera caught them.    Travis made an impressed sound at it all.  Kendall and his tech team had gone above and beyond on their task.

“This looks like a heat run,” Travis commented as he glanced over it.  Noticing there were some blue marks that seemed to symbolize the path of the black van that they had started to track down as well. 

“It probably was.”  Kendall said, watching as Travis traced his fingers along the red line, before stopping at its end.  “Yeah, we lost track of the SUV after that.”  She said with a somewhat disappointed tone.  “I did have a notice put out for the SUV to see if anything comes up, and had any uniforms in the area look out for anything linked with this case.”

“Let’s hope it pays off.”  Travis said with a grin. 

Kendall gave a nod before taking her leave with a small comment to keep digging.  Travis sighed and watched her walk off before turning back.  Detective Paek had ended his call and seemed to scratch off another two names of his list.  He leaned over to look at the map.  Travis gave him a hopeful smile, before picking up the map and folding it back up before heading towards Captain Sutton’s office to update Wes.

\----  ----  ----

Everything did eventually pay off.  At around eight, there was a report of a similar SUV with the same plates from the photos and footage, at a gas station, with a man who had similar appearance to Thomas Anderson pumping gas.  The uniforms who reported it were advised to follow them from a distance, but not engage.  About ten minutes later they report back with the fact that the SUV pulled into a motel of some kind, one that stated it was closed for renovation until a few more weeks.  It sounded like a good lead. 

The owner, Mark Smithson, had been arrested for armed robbery before, but since had “gone clean” after his last trip behind bars.  He had inherited the motel from his aunt durning that time, and clearly saw becoming an owner of a business might help him stay on the right track.   However it seemed like old habits died harder than he thought.  Mark also had a younger brother, Carl, who worked with Armstrong and Anderson, so there was that connection that helped make it a more solid lead.  On the plus side they had identified four out of the five Smiley faces.

Travis quickly moved his team into motion, and Sutton was no different, and within the hour of the report the LAPD and FBI were starting to surround the place.  It was bit easy.  For the most part the motel was built around the main office which was like a small little home and office for the owner, with the rooms and parking lot fort of forming a “U” around it.  Surveillance had figured that everyone was within the central building, but Travis was more than ready to send more ten enough men in to kick down every room in place.

“Alright this is it.”  Travis said with a grin as he finished strapping his bullet proof vests on.  He turned to Wes to give him an encouraging grin.

Wes was smoothing down the last of his straps on his bullet proof vest.  Travis wasn’t overly surprised the man decided to tag along.  The moment he heard about the lead it was like he was instantly recharged.    Travis wasn’t ready to promise anything at the time, but he wasn’t ready to tell Wes to wait around either.    Wes didn’t seem to hold back in his choice to tag along.

“Yeah…”  Wes said hesitantly with a breath as he glanced up at Wes.  “You really think they’re keeping Arthur here.”

“From what we can tell, it appears that way.”  Travis said with a slightly encouraging tone.  He swallowed down the words about how if Arthur wasn’t there they would still have the guys to hound for his location.  He figured that might put some unwanted steps that would more than discourage Wes, and he does not what to deal with what that might cause at the moment.  “Are you coming in with us?”  Travis asked.

Wes hesitated for a moment.  “I don’t think that would be wise.”  He said in a professional and firm tone.  It was clear he was disconnecting himself from everything.  Taking a step back and thinking about how his actions and emotions might tangle and screw with him.  “It’s hard to say what I would do if Arthur wasn’t there.  Not to mention, I wouldn’t want to compromise the operation.” 

“Understandable.”  Travis said give Wes a pat on the shoulder and smile.  “Stay and keep the perimeter in check.”

Wes gave a bit of a snort and rolled his eyes in response.  “Thanks.”

Travis gave a sound of approval before he turned turned to walk to an FBI vehicle that was filled with a task team that was ready to sweep into the place and arrest everyone.  He checked he gun quickly before holstering it.  He pulled up the SUV door open, greeted by a smile from Agent Rodgers.  Everyone was more than ready to bust these people, which was always a good sign.  Travis moved to climb into the front passenger seat.  Travis turned to give the men in the back seat a thumbs up which they returned in a mix of thumbs up and nods.

“Agent Marks, wait!”  Wes’ voice called suddenly, causing Travis to pass in his seat and turn.  The single parent was jogging up to the SUV.  Wes slowed to a stop, stepping in the way of the door like he feared Travis was going to close it.  “I forgot to tell you something about Arthur.”

“What is it?”  Travis asked blinking at the other.

“If he is in there and you find him, tell…”  Wes paused for a moment and glanced at his shoes before looking up.  “This sounds weird, but tell him Paekman ate all the ghosts.  I figure you’re already going to tell him you’re a friend of mine.”  Travis raised an eyebrow at that.  Wes glanced at him, before huffing to explain.  “It’s code that you’re okay and not a stranger.  Arthur got really into codes when he was three from hearing me thrown them around all the time, so we made our own set.”  Wes explained with a shrug and Travis had to admit that was kind of cute.  “Not to say that Arthur won’t trust you, he knows to trust law enforcement no matter the level…It’s just precaution.”  Wes said with a weak grin.

“Paekman ate all the ghosts,” Travis repeated.  “Got it.  I’ll spread it around in case I’m not the one who finds him.”  He turned to everyone else in the car who gave a nod and thumbs up that they got it as well.  “Don’t worry Wes, we’ll find Arthur.” 

With a nod, Wes took a step from the doorway and let Travis close the door.  He snatched up the radio, spreading the information Wes just gave him, and getting confirmation that it was understood.  He grinned at Agent Rodgers before asking if everyone was in place and ready to move in as well.  Everyone gave him the all clear.

“Alright, let’s bust these sons of bitches.”  Travis said into the radio and gave a nod to Agent Rodgers. 

She quickly put the SUV into drive, and took after the other vehicles started to flood into the parking lot of the motel.  Travis glanced around him before flicking on the lights as tasks forces started to pile out of trucks and take positions.  He pushed open his door and piled out the SUV himself as Agent Gomez called out that the FBI had the place surrounded and they were coming in.  An agent kicked down the door hardly two seconds later, and the FBI started flooding in.

“FBI on the ground!”  Travis called as he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter and epilogue to write.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be a moment of confusion between the criminals the moment the FBI kicked their door down. For a second they seemed to process the fact that the FBI had kicked down the motels front door, before fight or flight kicked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this story completely! Yeah! I'll post the last two chapters either both tomorrow, or one tomorrow and one Saturday.

There seemed to be a moment of confusion between the criminals the moment the FBI kicked their door down.  For a second they seemed to process the fact that the FBI had kicked down the motels front door, before fight or flight kicked in.  The owner, Mark, of the motel attempted to go for the shot gun he had under the desk, and a task force agent hopped over the counter and tackled them to the ground before he could.  His brother fired off a shot form a pistol he had on him, he wasn’t aiming at anyone, it just seemed to be to draw attention.  Which it did of three FBI task force personal, and he quickly surrendered to the thundering calls of “Put the gun down now” and let himself be shoved on the floor.  Out of the two brothers he seemed to be the somewhat smarter one.

Daryl Armstrong, ran towards the offices, rec room, and break room, that were to the right of right of the counter.  Thomas Anderson must have been back there, and fired off two shots at the doorway as Daryl seemed to overturn a desk.  They seemed to stupidly corner themselves, because there was a team in the back that was to push in if there was a need to them, other way they were the cushion for anyone trying to use the back door.

Their fifth man had rounded the corner to the living quarters of the building when Travis entered.  He signaled the men in the doorway of the rec room to try and push in for Daryl and Thomas, and call for the back door if needed.  He easily slide past the Smithson brothers has his men held them down at kept their guns trained on them as they were read their rights.  Travis gave his men a nod as he slide past into the hallway.

The door at the end of the hallway closed, and Travis quickly eased up to it.  Hugging the wall closes to the knob.  Agent Rodgers and Gomez followed him as well as some task force guys.    Travis turned to one and motioned for them to get ready to kick down the door, while Rodgers gave the door a hard knock and ordered the man to come and open the door.  That didn’t happen and Rodgers gave a nod and everyone stood back a little as the task force member gave a well place kick to the door and it swung open.  They charged in gun at the ready, followed by Travis and everyone else by the doorway. 

Travis pushed forward quickly, sweeping past the living room area and heading into the hallway towards the rooms.  For a moment he prayed that in the panic, the guy didn’t have the bright idea to snatch up Arthur as some sort of bargaining chip or hostage.  While there hadn’t been any out right threats to kill Arthur if Wes didn’t follow their rules or wants, Travis knows in a pinch how handy those things can become.  Arthur does not need that psychological trauma at the young age of five, he doesn’t need to be killed either.  

Clearing the first two rooms in the hallway, a bathroom and sort of guest room, Travis hears the sound of glass breaking from the room to his left.  He pushed the door that hung open loosely with his gun at the ready. 

“FBI! Stop right there!”  He commanded as he charged forward. 

The fifth guy turned to him in shock halfway through the window.  He doesn’t have time to process much, because Travis grabbed him by the collar of his flannel shirt and yanked him out of the window and on the ground.  The man gave a bit of yelp as he thudded to the ground.  He doesn’t really care if the guy tries to get some law enforcement cruelty or some shit, because the last thing on his mind is if he’s being too rough.

“Where’s Arthur Mitchell?!”  Travis asked with a bark.

“Like I would tell you if I knew.”  The guy grumbled, wiggling a bit in Travis hold, but Travis gave another sort of yank.  He does not what to play this game right now.  Rodgers was suddenly right behind him, and she quickly takes over with two task force guys at her back.

“Go clear the other room before you kick this guy’s face in.”  She said with a motion of her head.

Travis doesn’t need to be told twice, and head to the master bed room.  He flung up the door, sweeping his gun along the room.  Some things are over turned, like the edge of the bedding, like there had been an attempt made to look for Arthur somewhere in that room.  The closest was also flung open.  Travis eased into the bathroom after he gave the bedroom an all clear.  The bathroom was easy to clear, just a small peek behind the curtain to prove it was empty.

“Clear!”  Travis called as he gave a bit of huff, holstering his gun. 

He was a bit frustrated Arthur wasn’t so out in the open, not that he minded, the last thing he wanted to do was scare the kid by busting into a room with a gun.  Though it was probably already a little too late for the kid to not to be scared, with the gunshots and shouting in the distance.  Still it would have made the job a bit easier, if Arthur was even being kept in the same area of the men, which would make sense seeing as how he already managed to slip through their fingers once.  Travis gave a sigh, and was about to leave the bathroom when he noticed a cabinet door was slightly open under the sink.

Suddenly he was struck by the memory of his first sight of Wes.  The man running around his own house tearing open doors, random cupboards, and closets looking for something he couldn’t find.  Travis grinned a bit as he flipped on the bathroom light before gently kneeled down in front of the cabinet.  It never really occurred to him that Arthur might be a hider, mainly because Arthur hid form completely different reasons than Travis had when he was younger.  Arthur was in deed a smart little cookie if he ducked under the sink to hide in his fear.

Carefully, Travis opened the cabinet doors, putting on a soft smile as he peered in.  Indeed there was Arthur staring back at him with wide, fearful blue eyes similar to his fathers.  Travis’ smile grew at the sight.  Arthur’s eyes darted about as he took in Travis’ appearance but he still seems hesitant with all the background noise that Travis is so use to.

“Hey there little man,” Travis said calmly.  “What’s your name?”

“Artie,” Arthur replied in a small voice, still a bit hesitant to come out.                                                    

“Nice to meet you Artie, I’m Travis; I’m a friend of your dad’s.”  Travis smiled out.  He reached out for his badge.  He wasn’t sure Arthur could really tell the difference between an FBI badge and an LAPD one exactly, but a badge was a badge.  “He misses you very much and he told me to tell you that Paekman ate all the Ghosts.  So why don’t you came out from under the sink and I can take you to him.”

Arthur’s face brightened with more trust at the code words Wes had told him to say, but also the gunfire in the distance came to a stop as well. The little boy hurriedly moved to get out from under the sink, being mindful of his head after Travis warned him.  He stood up in front of Travis with a wide grin, before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.   “Thank you for finding me.”

Travis smiled, giving Arthur a pat on the back, before pulling away from the hug.  “No problem,” Travis responded.  “You’re not hurt are you?”  He asked, and Arthur answered him with a shake of his head.  “Good to hear, now let’s not keep your dad waiting any longer.”  Travis said as he straightened up, and held his hand out for Arthur to take, which the boy instantly did.

Grinning down at Arthur one last time to make sure he was okay, Travis lead the way out of the room, radioing that he found Arthur and he was okay.  The reply was that everyone was in custody and it was all clear to bring him out.  Arthur kept rather close to Travis as he led him out, going out the back door of the living area.  He didn’t want Arthur to have to deal with anything that might have happened by the front desk.  After all he didn’t know what that looked like or what injures there were.   Luckily the hordes of FBI personal blocked most of the criminals and everything for Arthur as they made their way to the SUV.

Travis lifted Arthur up into the passenger seat, smiling as the little boy took some joy in the fact, explaining that Wes states he isn’t old enough yet.  Travis made some playful comment as he buckled him up and closed the door.  He rounded the SUV, climbing into the driver’s seat and putting the vehicle in reverse to pull out.  The drive to the perimeter was short.  Wes was talking with Detective Cafferty when Travis pulled up, which caused everyone to turn.

Arthur didn’t waste much time unbuckling himself and glancing at Travis for his permission to open the door.  Travis gave him the all clear, and the little boy pushed open the door with some difficulty, causing a uniform to come and help.  Once the door was wide open Arthur hopped out of the SUV with a loud “Daddy!” and took off running in Wes’ direction.

Wes scooped him up the moment he reached him, twirling away the momentum as the two clutched onto each other.  Wes held Arthur tightly for a few moments after the twirling stopped, gripping him like his very sanity depended on it, but there was a bit smile on his face regardless.  Travis slide out of the SUV as Wes put Arthur back down the ground to look him over.  Like he had to see for himself that Arthur was unharmed instead of take his word for it.  Wes was speaking in a hushed tone as he fixed Arthur’s clothes and hair when Travis neared, just constantly touching the fact that his son was okay and there, not something uncommon with parents. 

Travis held back in his approach, watching as Wes showed his kid with affection and joy.  After a moment Wes noticed him standing there, and rose to his feet.  He made his way to Travis, Travis held his hand out for him to shake, like Travis did with most fathers.  Wes took his hand, gave it a good shake before pulling Travis to a sudden, short hug.  He pulled away awkwardly, a happy smile on his lips though. 

“Thank you for bringing Arthur back safety.”  Wes said with an honest smile and thanks in his eyes.

“Part of the job.”  Travis said with a shrug.  “We’ll still need Arthur’s statement, and he’ll likely have to testify if this goes to trail.”  Travis added.  He hated to admit it, but it was true, of course the case wasn’t in the Smiley Faces favor at all.  “Aside from that we’ll be out of your hair and you can put this all behind you.”

“Easier said than done.”  Wes responded, as he glanced down at Arthur who hung close to his leg.

“If you want I can take you back to the office and we can get the statement out of the way, give my guys some time to clear out of your place.  That way you can go back to your place and just…decompress.”  Travis said.  “I’ll drive, my team can handle this.”

“That would be great.”  Wes said nodded before, squatting down beside Arthur.  “Hey, Art, you think you can tell Agent Marks here what happened.”  The young boy peered between them.  “I know you’re tired and scared, but I’ll be right there beside you, and after that we can go home, I promise.  Maybe I’ll let you have soda.  What do you say?”  With the little boy nodded and leaned into his father who instantly picked him up.

Travis felt the corner of his lips pull up at the sight.

\----  ----  ----

A young female agent took Arthur’s statement, she had specialized in child psychology, so the FBI used her to interview a lot of kids, but Travis never really knew he name.  He just knew she was really good with kids.  Travis had left Wes and Arthur in her capable hands while he went to the paper work he could.  He peered at Arthur and her through the little window to the room they were in, she was sitting on the ground drawing with him, while Wes was outside and down the hall a bit making calls.  Travis glanced at Wes to see was watching them while he talked on the phone, hanging close to the door should Arthur need him.

Wes hung up his phone with some breathless laughs and apologized from what Travis could hear as he inched closer.  Wes opened the door, and almost immediately Arthur hurried to Wes’ side, abandoning his drawing.  Wes patted Arthur’s head, “You ready to go home.”  Arthur nodded in reply.  “Okay, thank Agent Sarah for spending time with you.”

“Thank you Agent Sarah.”  Arthur said turning around to smile at the female agent, who smile and thanked Arthur for drawing with her. 

“Thank you again,” Wes said when she looked at him.  “For everything, the references and everything, I’m sure they’ll come in handy.” 

Agent Sarah just waved Wes off with a comment about how it’s her job and she didn’t mind.  With that she took her leave, wiggling out the doorway, walking off.  Travis cleared his throat to alert the two to his presence.   “Heading out?”  He asked.

“Yeah, David’s picking us up soon.”  Wes said with a grin, sighing a bit at the time as he glanced at his watch.  Travis didn’t blame him; it seemed ungodly late for a five year old to be up.  “He had to work some stuff out at the station, most likely Sutton telling him I’ve been given the rest of the week off.”

“Good, you look like you could use it.”  Travis snorted out, and Wes rolled his eyes.

“Mr. Travis, thanks again for finding me.”  Arthur spoke up suddenly.  “You should come over for dinner sometime, my daddy is a really good cook, and it would be like a thank you dinner.”  Wes seemed to stiffen at the sudden offer from his son.

Yet before he could say something, Travis spoke up.  “That sounds lovely,” He said smiling and squatting down in front of Arthur.  Glancing up at Wes who’s just bracing himself for the answer.  “I would like to do that very much.  But I’m going to be busy for the next few days, and I think your dad could use some time with you and I’m sure you have other family that wants to see you.”  Arthur glanced down at his shoes a bit.  “However, I’m free Saturday and I can swing by, if that’s okay with your dad.”

Arthur whipped around to look up at Wes, with a face that man probably could hardly ever say no to, and after the events they’ve just been through, he isn’t likely to start  Wes sighed, but smiled.  “Saturday will work.”  Arthur clapped happily.  “But you have to promise to go to sleep when we get home.”  Wes said sternly, before turning to Travis and holding out his hand.  “Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s what I do.”  Travis said with a shrug, before he remembered something.  “Oh…I have something to give you.”  Travis said digging in his pockets before producing a key ring with two keys on it.  “I had a foster brother come over and fix your front door, he sort of owes me, so he didn’t mind.”

Wes blinked at the keys for a moment, before he took them slowly.  “Thanks…again.”  Wes breathed.  “I feel like a broken record, but that was really nice.” 

“I figured it would help.”  Travis shrugged, and Wes rolled his eyes again, giving a bit of a laugh as he held out his hand for Arthur to take.  With that the two took their leave with a small little wave and promise of seeing him Saturday.

It definitely felt like a job well done.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rolled over onto his side, reaching out to feel the bed beside him. He remembered having Arthur curled up beside him in the massive bed. His woke up in a panic when his hands felt the coolness of the disturbed bed sheets beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just the epilogue for everyone...which I think I'm going to post tomorrow.

Wes stirred at the sound of movement in the hallway outside his door.  He rolled over onto his side, reaching out to feel the bed beside him.  He remembered having Arthur curled up beside him in the massive bed.  His woke up in a panic when his hands felt the coolness of the disturbed bed sheets beside him.  _Arthur!_   was Wes’ first thought as he pushed himself up in his bed panicking.  For a moment he heard the movement again, but he realized it sounded like someone way larger than Arthur.

Cursing, Wes rolled out of his bed, tossing the sheets aside.  He rushed to his dresser, grabbing his gun from its hiding place.  He checked the clip, cocked the gun, and flicked the safety off, as he pushed himself against the area of all close to his door.  He had his gun at the ready in his right hand, reaching for the door knob with his left.  Carefully he twisted the knob and cracked the door opening slowly.  Wes peered through the small crack to see a man walking down the hallway towards the stairs.  He pushed the door open and slipped out into the hallway, carefully shifting his weight so the wooden floor didn’t give him away.

“Hands were I can see them.”  Wes said firmly, he gun perfectly aimed and his form tight.

The man stopped dead in his tracks.  He turned slowly to look at Wes as he raised his hands.  “Jesus Christ, Wes!”  He squeaked, instantly holding his hands way up and turning away quickly.

Wes dropped his stance as he stared at his brother-in-law.  “Chris?”  He asked confused.  “What are you doing in my house?”  Wes flicked the safety back on his gun and sighed.

Chris turned around slowly to face Wes, dropping his hands when he realized the gun wasn’t pointed at him anymore.  “Lizzy wanted to make sure Artie and you were okay.”  Chris informed.  Wes mentally kicked himself as he buried his face in his left hand.  “We called, but Artie said you were still sleeping.  Your partner let us in.”

Wes just nodded at it all.  He remembered Paekman bringing them home, and staying the night, as an extra sense of security.  In reality, David probably knew Wes was going to knock out cold, which he had.  Honestly the last thing he remembered was crawling into bed and having Arthur read him one of his books so he could calm down a bit.  David had probably made Arthur breakfast when he woke up.  Wes made a mental note to call David and thank him for everything.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chris apologized and Wes waved him off.

“Where’s Arthur?”  Wes asked.

“Downstairs, I think Lizzy is making him a late lunch.”  Chris said.

“Alright,” Wes said nodding.  “I’ll be down in a bit.”  Wes turned and entered his room, hearing Chris make his way down the stairs. 

Wes disarmed his gun, and but it back in its place.  He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before entering his bathroom to get himself cleaned up a bit.  He changed into some comfortable jeans and slide on some plain t-shirt, before he made his way down the stairs.  Elizabeth, or Lizzy as everyone called her, was standing in the kitchen placing a plate in front of Arthur, while Chris was fishing in the fridge. 

Arthur instantly wiggled out of his seat and raced towards Wes, when he noticed him at the base of the stairs, with a loud call of “Daddy!”    Arthur jumped up at Wes, knocking the breath out of him for a slightly before he picked up Arthur.  “You slept in really late.”

“I was really tired.”  Wes said, walking towards the kitchen.  “I didn’t sleep very well while you were gone.”   He deposited Arthur in his seat, and ran a hand through his hair.  “Now, you should eat your lunch Auntie Liz made you.”

Wes turned to look at Lizzy and mouthed a thank you.  She just smiled in return, and shoved a plate of food towards him as well.  Lizzy gave him a stern look for Wes to eat it, and he did.

\---- ----  ----

The doorbell rang just as Wes put the colander in the sink.   Wes turned to glance at the timer on the stove top, only to have it start beeping at him that it was done.  With a groan, Wes flicked off the burner and pushed the button to get the timer to stop beeping at him.  He turned to Arthur was carefully setting their dining room table for three instead of the usual two. 

“Artie, can you get the door, please?”  Wes asked carefully as touched the handled on the pot of noodles to find it hot.  “I’m sure that Agent Marks.”  He added.

Arthur made a sound of acknowledgement as he nodded before racing into the living room to get the door.  Wes shook his head a bit as he reached for the dishtowel that hung on the handle of the dishwasher.  He used it to grab the two handled on the pot and lifted it off the stove.  He dumped the water and pasta into the colander, getting a face full of steam.  Wes ducked out of the way as he placed the hot pot near the back of the stove, and then returned to the sink to shake the pasta free of some more water.  In turn, that reawakened some of steam.

“Daddy, Agent Travis is here!”  Arthur called as he came racing back to the kitchen, no doubt deserting Travis at the front door.

Wes gave a small hum as he gave the pasta on last shake, before setting it aside to the side to cool.  He grabbed the dish towel to whip his hands off, turning as Travis made his way into the kitchen with a wide grin.  “Nice to see you all relaxed and well rested, Wes.”  Travis greeted.

“Hello to you too, Travis.”  Wes said with a huff and a roll of his eyes.  He opened the over a crack to check on the chicken, and frowning a bit when it look like it still needed a bit more time.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, traffic wasn’t on my side.” Travis said with a shrug.

“It’s fine, actually.”  Wes said as he hung the dish towel on the handle of the oven.  “Dinner took a little longer than expected to cook, but it should be done in a few minutes.  I made Chicken Parmesan, if that’s okay.”  Travis made a motion, like he didn’t mind.  “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Yeah, sure, what do you have?”  Travis asked.

Wes opened his mouth to answer him, but Arthur started rattling off the drinks they had.  Wes just grinned to himself, mainly because Travis immediately turned his attention to Arthur listening to him closely.  Wes turned his attention back to cooking; he gave the sauce a stir and turned the heat down on it.  When he turned his attention back, Travis was grabbing some glasses out of the cabinet and handing them to Arthur.  Wes was a little surprised by the action, but Travis had basically been in sort of living in his house only a few days ago, along with a team of FBI agents. 

“So, how you holding up Arthur?”  Travis asked as his held the refrigerator door open for Arthur as the boy pulled out the jug of lemonade.

“I’m okay.”  Arthur said as he handed the jug to Wes to pour. 

“Ah, well that’s good to hear.”  Travis said, turning to Wes, and taking the glass he was handed.

Wes poured another glass for Arthur, before he gave the jug back to him to place back in the fridge.  Arthur hurried put it back before accepting the glass that Wes gave to him and hurrying off to put at his spot at the table.  Wes watched him for a moment, grinning a bit to himself as Arthur finished setting the table. 

“So, how’s he really holding up?”  Travis asked, causing Wes to turn and look at him.

“Reasonably well all things considered.”  Wes said turning the heat on the sauce off.   “I mean a few expected nightmares, and he hangs a bit closer to me in public.  Aside from some separation anxiety he had at school yesterday, there hasn’t been anything I haven’t accounted for. “    Wes gave Travis a glance, to find him giving him a look.  “Give Arthur some credit, he’s a tough kid.” 

Travis made a sound behind his glass, but for the most part Wes ignored him.  “And what about you?  How are you holding up?”  Travis asked curiously.  Wes paused and raised an eyebrow at him.  “Hey, it’s a similar street.”

“I’ve been better, and I’ve been worse.”  Wes said simply as he opened the over and pulled out the chicken breasts.  He set the pan on the stove and turned the oven off before he spoke again.  “I’m handling it.”

Wes hadn’t had much time to address the issues he might have.  He had been dealing with the family that came to visit and the family that called.  Not to mention the neighbors were all curious, the FBI on Wes’ front lawn had raised more than a few eyebrows.  Everyone at work had sort of clustered him with questions and worries, that when Arthur’s school had called on Friday he was more than happy to escape and pick him up.  Not that there hadn’t been moments where Wes panicked or had anxieties of his own.   Still everyone’s concern had been a nice gesture, and they understood some of Wes’ snappy, protective behavior.

The FBI agent just gave a nod after a few moments, sort of like he was accepting that was all Wes going to give him.  “I suppose that’s fair,” Travis commented.

Travis pushed over the counter space he was leaning on and offering a hand out to take something.  Wes just shooed him away, and Travis walked over to the counter, sitting in place Arthur told him to sit, which was directly across from him.  Wes motioned for Arthur to come help him.

He handed Arthur the colander filled with pasta, and Arthur took hurried back to the table, placing it on the table with some of Travis’ help.  Wes followed after him with the pot of sauce and the pan on chicken.  He balanced them easily enough, setting the sauce pot down by the pasta, before placing the pan in the middle.  Wes instructed Travis to start serving himself as he went to grab a drink for himself, before returning to the table ad serving Arthur.

Arthur was slamming Travis with questioned as Wes served himself.  Travis laughed at the rapid fire questions, but seemed to answer them all before Wes could tell Arthur to calm down and let Travis eat.  Yet Travis just seemed to entertain him completely.   Eventually Arthur calmed down, and all in all the dinner conversation is rather decent.  Travis had some interesting stories to share, despite some of his teasing, and for the most part he seemed to avoid talking about the case.  

It didn’t seem like much time had pass when Wes rose to collect the dinner plates and set them in the sink to wash later.  It wasn’t much longer after they wrapped up eating some desert that Travis decided to take his leave.  Wes was amazed to look at the clock and find it to be close to eight-thirty.  He instructed Arthur to get ready for bed as he showed Travis out.  Arthur gave one last goodbye as he raced up the stairs.

“Thank you for coming,” Wes said as he opened the front door for Travis.

“Please, I should thank you,” Travis said with a grin.  “It’s not every day I get offered a home cooked meal.  Especially from someone who cooks surprisingly well.”

“Just because I’m a cop and a single father doesn’t mean I just know how to put chicken nuggets in the oven.”  Wes said with a roll of his eyes.

“No, you very clearly know how to make chicken nuggets from scratch and season them with an array of fancy spices.”  Travis chuckled out; Wes cracked a grin at the comment.  “Dinner was great.”

“Thanks,” Wes replied.

“Welcome,” Travis smiled in return as he exited out the door frame.  “Oh, and before I forget to tell you, it looks like the Smiley Faces will all plead out.  So there’s a chance Arthur might not have to testify.”  Travis said turning around.  “I’m not sure if anyone’s told you that.”

“David mentioned they all lawyered up and I should possibly expect a trail form one or two of them.”  Wes said with a nod.  “It’s good to hear.”

“Yeah,” Travis said with a nod.  “So, maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe,” Wes said, highlighting the key word.  “Good night, Travis.”

“Night, Wes.  Thanks again for dinner.”  Travis said as he headed down the front steps. 

Wes gave a wave before he shut the door, smiling a bit to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen.  He rinsed some of the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher as Arthur came trotting down the stairs again.  Wes had him sit at the island counter and read to him as he did the dishes.  For the first time that week, everything seemed peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also, because I couldn't work out how to explain it. Elizabeth, or Lizzy, is Alex's younger sister, and Chris is her husband. 
> 
> Also since I had this idea, I've wanted to have Travis come over to the Mitchell household and have Wes could for him a thank you dinner.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a long time it was just Arthur and his father making a life together. But then Travis came into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about three years after the plot of the story...I can't pass up having Travis and Wes date...sorry

For a long time it was just Arthur and his father making a life together.  It wasn’t an easy one, at least not for his father, whose work was demanding of him.  Sometimes his father would miss events or come home late, but Arthur never doubted that his father loved him.  Arthur could see the effort his father put into everything, and he made more than enough time to spend with Arthur.  The two of them made due and it worked.

But then Travis came into their lives.

Arthur Mitchell decided he liked Special Agent Travis Marks of the FBI the moment he meet him on a cool November evening.    Travis was a pretty cool.   He had managed to find Arthur under the sink when they first meet, which was something very, very few people could do.  So that in itself had impressed his five year old mind at the time and earned him some points in Arthur’s book.

However, that wasn’t the only reason Arthur liked him.  Travis was funny and had cool stories to tell whenever he came over.  He had a cool motorcycle, which he took Arthur for a ride on once when he was a bit older, much to the dismay of his father who was waiting from them they returned.  He made Arthur feel safe when he had to testify against one of the men who kidnapped him.  Not to mention Travis knew a lot of cool people, and a lot of people liked him.

Yet one of the big reasons Arthur liked him, was Travis made his father very happy.   He took care of Arthur’s father when he got injured once, more than Arthur could.   His father didn’t seem lonely when Travis was around, and Travis was around a lot after a while.  At first he would come over every so often when he would run into Arthur’s father at work.  After a while he started coming more frequently for a mix of reasons.  Then it was like they could get rid of him.  Not that Arthur wanted to get rid of Travis, especially when he made his father be on “Cloud 9” as Mrs. Dakota put it.

Arthur was a smart kid, so it didn’t take him long to realize that Travis and his father were dating.   They confirmed it a few weeks after he figured out.  His father has some insecurities in how Arthur would take it, which caused a delay in telling him.  Arthur didn’t care because he liked Travis.  It got a very loud “Ha, I told he would be fine!” out of Travis.

It was nice.  They formed a little family of three, and when Arthur talked about his family at his school, he was very proud to tell them how great it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
